Man Of Honor
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope gets engaged to another man and asks her best friend to be her man of honor, will he push back his feelings of love for her and help her or will he finally tell her how he truly feels before she marries another man?
1. Chapter 1

Man Of Honor-Ch 1

Derek Morgan couldn't believe his ears, he stood there looking at his best friend and the woman that for the past 10 years had been the sole owner of his heart said, "will you be my man of honor'?, Derek said, "will I be your what now"?, she held out her hand and sure enough on her ring finger where his ring belonged was a ring that her current boyfriend Anthony Cage had given her.

Penelope said, "hotstuff, are you alright"?, he said, "yeah, yeah I'm fine so pretty mama when did you get engaged"?, she grinned and said, "last night, Anthony took me out to an amazing dinner and then afterwards we went for a walk on the beach". Derek said, "sounds really romantic goddess", she nodded her head and said, "oh it was angel fish, it was".

Derek and Penelope had been in love with each other for years but neither wanted to take the change to tell the other how they felt, as Derek stood there looking at the smile on her face he knew that he'd lost her forever. She put her hand on his and said, "sooooo"?, Derek said, "sooooooo"?, she said, "will you be my man of honor"?, he wanted to scream, "no no you don't belong with him, you belong with me".

He thought for a minute and not wanting to her he said, "anything for you baby girl", she hugged him tight and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you hotstuff", he said, "I love you to baby girl". The smile left his face as Anthony stepped off of the elevator and strolled over to them, he wrapped his arm around Penelopes waist and kissed her lips passionately.

Derek sighed and said, "welllllll this is my cue to leave, have a good day baby girl", as he walked off she said, "waittttt a minute hotstuff", he turned around and said, "yessssss baby girl"?, she said, "you are going out with everybody tonight, aren't you"?, he said, "absolutely, I wouldn't miss it for the world". Anthony smiled and said, "catch ya later then Morgan".

Derek said, "yeah, later" and he watched as Penelope and Anthony turned around and headed back toward her lair, with his heart breaking he sighed and shook his head as he headed toward his office. Once he sat down he rubbed his temples and said, "you my friend are an idiot, how can you help her plan a wedding that should be your wedding, how can you watch her marry another man"?, his door opened and his friend Spencer Reid said, "that's what I've been wondering to Morgan".

Reid walked into his friends office and closed the door, Derek watched as he sat down across from him and crossed his legs, Derek then said, "what can I do for you pretty boy"?, Reid sighed and said, "I was wondering something". Derek said, "and what would that be"?, Reid said, "how can you just let her marry another man, how can you not tell her how you truly feel"?, Derek said, "it's simple, she's happy Reid, she's happy".

Reid shook his head and said, "she's happy, seriously Morgan"?, Derek said, "well just look at her, she's beaming with happiness kid, she really seems to be head over heels with Anthony". Reid sat back and said, "she's been in love with you for years just like you've been in love with her and I can't believe that you're just going to give her to him".

Derek said, "she doesn't want me that way pretty boy, she doesn't love me the way I love her", Reid said, "how do you know that, have you asked her"?, Derek said, "well no". Reid stood up and headed to the door but turned around and said, "well if I were you I would tell her the truth and see what she says", Derek sighed and said, "I can't kid, I just can't".

Reid said, "well then be prepared to lose her forever" Derek then watched as Reid walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him, he then leaned back in his chair and said, "what are you going to do, are you going to tell her how you feel or lose her forever"?, he shook his head and said, "you my friend are going to chicken out that's what you're going to do".

He opened his files and started working on his paperwork and his cell started ringing, he pulled his cell off of his belt and saw "SAVANNAH" flashing on his ID, he blew out a deep breath and then said, "hey Savannah". Savannah said, "I know it's been a while but I was hoping that maybe we could go out tonight for drinks"?, Derek said, "sorry but I can't".

Savannah said, "oh okay I understand", Derek said, "no it's not like that, we're all going out tonight to celebrate Penelopes engagement", Savannah smiled and said, "that's great news". Derek said, "well since you're not busy tonight would you like to go out with us, with me"?, Savannah said, "I'd love to", Derek said, "good, well we're meeting at Dannys tonight at about 7, do you want me to pick you up"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "no, no I'll meet you there".

Derek said, "alright, see you tonight", Savannah said, "see you tonight", after the call ended Derek tossed his cell on the desk and said, "what have I gotten myself into" as he laid his head back against his chair and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Man Of Honor-Ch 2

The rest of the day passed by fast and soon Derek was walking out of his office and heading toward the elevator, he looked around and saw that everybody else had already headed to the bar. He pushed the button for the elevator and stood there thinking, thinking and wondering what he was going to do.

As the doors opened he stepped on and blew out a deep breath and said, "let's just see how things go tonight, if she seems happy I won't do anything but if she doesn't then all bets are off". A few minutes later Derek was walking into the bar, he saw her instantly, she was so beautiful, she was beaming with happiness, so he swallowed hard and said, "you can do this" as he walked over to join the others.

Penelope looked up from her tropical drink and saw him and said, "there's my man of honor, there he is", Derek sat down beside her and kissed her on the cheek and said, "here I am sweetness". Anthony took a sip of his drink and said, "we were starting to get worried about you", Derek said, "no need to worry about me, I was just finishing up on my paperwork from the last case that's all".

Penelope could tell that something was off with him but decided to ask later, Anthony said, "are you here alone Derek"? and before he could say no he heard Savannahs voice saying, "there you guys are, sorry I'm late". Penelope rolled her eyes and looked at JJ and Emily as Savannah sat down beside Derek and kissed his lips gently.

Derek said, "you're not late, I just got here myself", Penelope said, "welcome to our celebration Savannah", she said, "thanks Penelope, I was so happy when Derek told me about your engagement". Penelope smiled and thought, "I bet you were you crazy bat", she looked at Savannah and said, "thank you", Anthony wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "I've never been happier in my life, Penelope is my world and I can't wait to make her my wife".

Reid looked at his heartbroken friend and said, "sooooo Morgan, you're the man of honor, what does that mean"? Derek smiled lovingly at Penelope and said, "well it means that I do everything that a maid of honor does". Reid said, "soooooo you help with the dress, the flowers, cake, stuff like that"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "exactly pretty boy".

Penelope said, "he's my base of support and he's in charge of my bachelorette party", Derek downed the rest of his drink and said, "say what now"?, Penelope laughed and said, "that's right hotstuff, you'll be in charge of my send off party". Derek said, "well then I'll have to make sure it's a special one then won't I goddess"?, she smiled and said, "I look forward to spending a lot of time with you angel fish".

Derek brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "me to baby girl, me to", Savannah downed her drink and said, "I think I'll have another one" as she scooted away from Derek and headed toward the bar. Anthony said, "here I'll go with you Savannah" as he kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I'll refresh your drink to beautiful".

Penelope said, "thank you sweetie", he winked at her and then followed Savannah to the bar, when they got there and after placing their drink orders Savannah said, "what are we going to do Anthony"?, he said, "well we're going to do what we've been planning Savannah". The bartender handed her a drink and she downed it and said, "hit me again".

Anthony said, "calm down and remember the plan", he leaned in and said, "I get Penelope pregnant and you get pregnant by Derek and everybody's happy", Savannah nodded her head and said, "here's to getting what we want". Anthony winked at her and said, "shall we head over and do what we do best"?, she picked up her drink and said, "we shall" as they walked over to rejoin the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Man Of Honor-Ch 3

As the evening continued Savannah did everything she could to keep Derek away from Penelope and the rest of his family, she wanted them to spend time alone. Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of Penelope no matter how hard he tried, a fact that was making both Savannah and Anthony furious.

A few hours later Penelope said, "well tonight has been a lot of fun and I want to thank everybody for being here to celebrate with me and Anthony, it really means a lot to us". Anthony hugged her tight and said, "it sure does" and then he kissed her lips passionately, watching her kiss Anthony again was making Derek nauseated and to break the kiss he said, "yeah congratulations to the happy couple" as they had one more drink before everybody started gathering their things to go home.

From where she with his was standing Penelope watched as Savannah pulled Derek into a kiss, the thoughts of him kissing Savannah made her sick but if he was happy that's all that mattered to him. She had been in love with Derek since the day they met and sure they teased and flirted and he loved her but not the way that she loved him.

She dreamed of him every night and on the very night she met Anthony she was on her way to tell Derek how she truly felt and he was out with his tart of the month Jasmine so she finally gave up on getting her hotstuff her Mr. Right and she settled for Mr. Right now, Anthony". Penelope was pulled back to reality when she felt Anthonys lips on the side of her neck.

Derek looked around to see Penelope grinning as Anthony whispered something into her ear, Savannah pulled the conversation back to her by saying, "can you take me home Derek"?, he said, "huh, what"?, Savannah said, "can you drive me home, my car is in the shop and I took a taxi here tonight"?, he helped her put her coat on and said, "sure Savannah I'll give you a lift home".

As everybody headed outside Penelope watched as Derek opened his passenger side door and he grinned as Savannah slid inside, he then looked up at her and gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile as he walked around to the drivers side of the car. Anthony said, "you ready to head back to your place baby"?, Penelope said, "huh"?, Anthony kissed her lips passionately and then said, "are you ready to head home"?, her mind was on Derek until she felt Anthonys hand sliding up her thigh.

Penelope said, "home sounds good my love, sounds real good", he smiled as he started the car and pulled away from the curb and headed back to her place where he would hopefully continue his plan to get Penelope pregnant to keep her away from her true love Derek. As they headed back toward her apartment Anthony kept hoping that Savannah did her part and managed to get Derek into bed because the sooner she gets pregnant the better.

Meanwhile Derek pulls up in front of Savannahs place and says, "here you go Savannah"?, she said, "why don't you come in for a while, it's still rather early"?, he looked at his watch and said, "I really better head home". She put her hand on his lap and said, "please don't go, why don't you come in and have a nightcap"?, Derek smiled and said, "sure, why not, one drink isn't gonna hurt, right"?, she got out of the car and wrapped her arm around his waist and said, "right Derek, right" as they walked through her front door.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains sexual content

Man Of Honor-Ch 4

At Penelopes apartment Anthony opens the door and steps inside and she's right behind him, he closes the door and says, "how about a glass of wine before we go to bed"?, she looked up at him and said, "yeah sure, wine sounds good". Anthony walked into the kitchen and got two glasses out of the cabinet and poured wine into them.

He then pulled out a bottle of liquid and poured it into her glass, he then picked up her glass and stirred it and smiled as he headed back into the living room. He handed her drink to her and said, "to us"', Penelope smiled and said, "to us", they clinked glasses and then both took a few sips and then he said, "I love you Penelope".

She looked up at him and said, "and I love you Anthony", he then pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, one kiss led to two and on and on and soon he was picking her up and carrying her through the beaded curtain that led to her bedroom. They stripped each other of their clothes and fell back onto the bed.

Meanwhile at Savannahs they were sitting on the couch drinking beer and Derek said, "thanks for coming with me tonight Savannah", she said, "thank you for asking me". Derek smiled and said, "any time, I had fun tonight", she said, "me to Derek, me to", he finished his beer and said, "well I better be going, it's been a long day".

Savannah said, "why don't you stay the night"?, Derek said, "Savannah that's not a good idea", she said, "and why isn't it"?, he said, "well we've both had a lit" and she straddled his waist and crashed her lips against his. The second she felt his tongue inside her mouth she knew she'd won, she knew that Derek would wake up in her bed.

He pulled her dress over her head and tossed it on the floor, he then attacked the area between her breasts, she smiled and threw her head back and said, "yes Derek, yes". He then unsnapped her bra and moaned in appreciation as her breasts sprang free, his lips quickly found first her left nipple and then her right one as he showed them both the same appreciation.

As she laid on her bed things started getting hazy, fuzzy and she said, "Anthony, Anthony wait, stop", he looked up at her and said, "what's wrong baby"?, she said, "I don't feel so good, somethings wrong". He smiled knowing that the meds were kicking in so he sweetly said, "here beautiful, let me make it allllll better" as he crashed his lips against hers.

At Penelopes place her moans filled the bedroom as Anthony thrust in and out of her, each thrust bringing what they both wanted, bringing them closer and closer to release and hopefully a baby. As he made love to her his only thoughts were getting her pregnant and in doing that he would be able to keep Penelope away from the man he knew that she loved with her whole heart, Derek.

Penelope raked her nails up and down Anthonys back as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching, Anthony smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later he exploded inside of her. Before collapsing beside her on the bed he smiled and said, "I love you" Penelope said, "and I love you" before rolling onto her side and cuddling up close to her fiancée.

At Savannahs Derek had picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom, a room he'd been in several times before, their clothes laid strewn everywhere from the living room all the way up the stairs and in her bedroom. Derek laid her down on the bed and then kissed his way from her stomach up to her lips before thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

When they pulled apart Savannah said, "make love to me Derek", he smiled and then thrust himself inside her, their moans filled the room as she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist. They moved as one with each thrust bringing Savannah hopefully closer to a baby, a plan that her and Anthony had put into motion all of those months ago.

The entire time Derek was making love to Savannah he only saw Penelope, he wanted her so much, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Penelope, he wanted a house filled with baby girls and little hotstuffs. He smiled against Savannahs lips a few minutes later as he felt her tightening up around him and a few thrusts later she moaned his name as he exploded inside her.

As they cuddled on the bed Savannah smiled and hoped that tonights episode would lead to her being pregnant with something she'd dreamed of for years, Derek Morgans baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Man Of Honor-Ch 5

Penelope woke up the next morning with a red rose on the pillow beside her, she smiled and picked it up and inhaled it's amazing scent, she then sighed and said, "Anthony are you here"?, he walked through her beaded curtain and said, "of course I am". She saw a tray in his hands and she said, "ohhhh what's that"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "breakfast".

She sat up against the backboard of the bed and he put the tray across her lap, she said, "ohhhhh it looks amazing", Anthony said, "nothing is to good for my girl", Penelope said, "a girl could get spoiled". Anthony said, "good, that's what I want", she grinned and said, "don't you want anything to eat"?, he said, "sorry baby but I've got an early meeting this morning but after last night I thought you could use something to recharge".

Penelope kissed his lips and said, "last night was amazing, you were amazing", Anthony said, "you were amazing gorgeous", she blushed and took a few more bites before he stood up and said, "have a good day". She said, "you to", before he walked through the beaded curtain he said, "what are your plans today"?, she said, "work, work and oh yeah a little work".

He laughed and said, "have a good day and we'll talk later", she nodded her head and said, "later my love", she then watched as he headed back through her apartment and then she heard her door shut and lock. She sighed happily as she continued eating her delicious breakfast that her future husband had prepared for her.

As she ate all she could think of was Derek, she couldn't help but remember how sad he looked last night, she wanted to call him, she reached over and picked up his cell and dialed his number. After a few rings Savannah said, "Dereks phone", Penelope felt her heart drop and she hung up without answering, Savannah erased the call and put his cell back into his pocket.

She laid there listening to the sound of the water going in the shower, she bit down on her bottom lip and remembered the plan, the plan was to get Derek in the bed as much as possible to get her pregnant. She threw the covers back and headed into the bathroom, she opened the shower door and stepped inside, Derek jumped when he felt two arms wrapping around him.

Savannah said, "it's only me lover", Derek turned to face her and she crashed her lips against his, one thing led to another and before she knew it her and Derek were having sex against the shower wall. After making love in the shower Derek kissed her lips and then quickly dressed and said, "I've got to go home and change and then head to work".

Savannah said, "if you're still in town tonight wanna grab dinner"?, he said, "sorry can't, if we're still in town me and baby girl are suppose to start on the wedding plans". Savannah didn't even try to hide her disappointment and Derek said, "awwww I'm sorry Savannah but this wedding is really important to Penelope and I want to do my part to make her wedding perfect".

Derek said, "last night and this morning was fun, have a good day" as he walked down the stairs and out the front door he said, "goodbye Savannah", as she watched him pull away she said, "oh no you don't Derek Morgan, we will be in bed again soon, you are not going to ruin my plan". She then turned around and headed back upstairs to get ready for work.


	6. Chapter 6

Man Of Honor-Ch 6

As he stepped off of the elevator he smiled because he knew that he'd get to see her, he'd get to see his baby girl and he couldn't wait, she was one of the main reasons he liked going to work in the mornings. It didn't take long before he heard her laugh and he grinned and turned and headed in the direction of her laugh.

When he walked into the lounge and stood watching as she poured some coffee into her colorful mug, she then turned around and saw Derek standing there and said, "hiya hotstuff". Derek walked over and hugged her and said, "hiya yourself baby girl, how are you today"?, she sighed and said, "amazing, wonderful and peachy keen" and Derek laughed.

Penelope said, "ohhhh are we still on for tonight"?, he said, "yep, so what's on the agenda"?, she said, "wellllll I called my friend Mona, do you remember me talking about her, she's the one that owns the dress shop". Derek said, "yeah I remember you telling me about her", Penelope said, "welllll she has some dresses in her store anddddd she's holding them for us".

Derek said, "that's great news baby girl", Penelope said, "I'm so excited angel fish, I can't wait to try on some of the dresses", Derek said, "so what will I be doing while you're trying on the wedding dresses"?, she said, "well you're going to be there with me in the dressing room and you're going to be telling me your opinion of each dress so that you can help me pick out my dress".

Derek said, "alright momma what time are we leaving"?, Penelope said, "welllllll I've already talked to bossman and he said that we could leave about noon", Derek nodded his head and said, "sounds good sweetness". Penelope sighed and said, "ohhh I never even thought to ask you do you have plans for tonight because if you do we can totally do this another night".

He shook his head and said, "nope, no plans, well other than spending the evening with my best friend in the entire world", she put her hand over her heart and said, "be still my beating heart". She hugged Derek and said, "ya know sugar shack, we need to find you a woman to settle down with, one that will fill your life with love and beautiful babies that me their Godmother could spoil rotten".

She looked up at him and he said, "sweetness right now let's focus on you and your happiness because seeing you happy makes me happy", she opened her mouth and he put his finger over her lips and said, "I've got to finish my paperwork but I'll see you here at the elevators at noon". She winked at him and said, "see ya at noon sugar shack".

Derek stood there watching as she turned around and headed back toward her office, the longer he watched her the harder he was getting and then finally he looked away and said, "she's not yours Morgan, stop lusting after your best friend". He then blew out a deep breath and shook his head as he headed up the hall toward his office to get his paperwork done so that he would be able to leave with his baby girl at noon.

Little did either of them know that a freak storm was getting ready to happen and the events that occur during the storm would bond them together in a way that nobody would ever expect.


	7. Chapter 7

Man Of Honor-Ch 7

The next few hours flew by and soon it was almost noon and Penelope was shutting her babies down and grabbing her things and making her way toward her office door. She sighed happily and said, "come on Garcie you can do this, you can do this", she blew out a deep breath and then opened her door and headed out into the hall.

Derek glanced down at his watch and saw that it was getting close to time for him to head out of town with Penelope to look at wedding dresses at her friend Monas dress shop. He stood up and said, "she's happy Morgan, she's happy and that's all that matters now suck it up and go with her and help her pick out the dress of her dreams so that she can marry the man of her dreams".

He grabbed his coat and opened his door and stepped out into the hall stopping only long enough to turn off his light and shut his door, he then turned around and saw the woman that stole his heart walking up the hall toward the elevator. When Penelope saw him she waved and that wave made his heart race and the closer he got to her the more he kept wondering if he was going to be able to be her man of honor.

They met in front of the elevator and Derek said, "ready angel"?, she said, "ready willing and able sug" as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, as the door closed Derek wondered what this trip held in store for him and his best friend. About 2 1/2 hours later Derek and Penelope were pulling up in front of Monas store.

Penelope said, "I didn't remember the trip here taking so long before hotstuff, sorry", he winked at her and said, "not a problem baby, if we can find your dress this trip is worth it". She said, "you say the sweetest things" as they both climbed out of his truck and made their way toward the entrance, before Derek opened the door he said, "it's starting to sprinkle".

Penelope said, "is it suppose to rain"?, Derek said, "I don't think so sweetness" as they walked into the store, when she saw all of the beautiful dresses she said, "ohhhh Mona they are all so beautiful". She walked over and hugged Penelope and said, "long time no see hun", Penelope said, "tell me about it, work keeps me super busy sweetie".

Mona said, "I don't doubt it" as they walked through the store and headed to where she had the dresses put back for Penelope, Derek grinned and said, "wow Mona you have some beautiful dresses here". Mona said, "thank you" as she held out her hand and he said, "Derek Morgan, I'm her best friend/man of honor" and Mona said, "ohhhh so you're the hotstuff she's been talking about"?, Derek laughed and said, "guilty as charged".

Penelope said, "you've picked out some great ones for me to pick from", Mona said, "I aim to please" as she hung the dresses up in the dressing room and then she looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "I'll be out front if you two need anything". Penelope nodded her head and said, "we will Mona and thanks again for everything", Mona said, "anytime honey, anytime" as she walked back to the front of the store, leaving Derek and Penelope alone in the back to try on dresses.


	8. Chapter 8

Man Of Honor-Ch 8

Penelope smiled as she pulled down the first dress, she said, "I'll step in here and put it on and then if you don't care you can zip me up", he said, "I'll be here waiting baby girl". As she walked into the dressing room and closed the curtain he blew out a deep breath and ran his hand over his head and thought, "what have you gotten yourself into Morgan".

As Penelope started taking off her clothes she said, "maybe asking the man I've been in love with since the day I met him to be my man of honor", she pulled the dress up over her curves and then opened the door and walked out. Derek said, "ohhhhh baby girl, that's beautiful", she walked over to him and turned around and he zipped it up and she walked across the room and twirled around for him.

Derek said, "I love that dress", she said, "me to buttttttt I still have several more to try on", Derek said, "that's a contender for sure baby girl", she said, "I agree" as she walked back over to him for him to unzip her dress. As she walked back to the dressing rooms Derek felt himself becoming obviously and very painfully hard.

When Penelope pulled the curtain she blew out a deep breath and said, "holy motherboard, the way his hands felt on my back shewwwwww" as she slid out of her dress and hung it back up. While she was putting on another dress Derek had walked over to the window and saw that it was pouring the rain, Mona said, "that's odd it wasn't suppose to rain".

Derek said, "that's what I was thinking but this storm has come out of nowhere", Mona said, "I was just listening to the weather station and they said that the road is already blocking a few miles away". Derek said, "I hope we don't get blocked", Mona said, "if you do their is a hotel right up the road", Derek said, "that's good to know".

Penelope walked back out and said, "what do you think of this one"?, Derek turned around and said, "gorgeous", she said, "this one is beautiful but", Derek said, "to frilly for ya"?, she said, "exactly". She jumped as thunder cracked, Derek said, "easy sweetness", Penelope said, "where did this storm come from"?, Derek said, "that's what Mona and I were just talking about".

Penelope said, "that's some wicked thunder and lightening there and I don't like storms", Derek said, "you're with me and I won't let anything happen to you baby girl". She grinned and said, I don't have a doubt hotstuff", Derek winked at her and said, "I have to take care of my baby girl", hearing those words from his lips made her shiver" but the mood changed when a loud crack of thunder and a bright flash of lightening filled the air.

Mona said, "and don't worry if the water blocks us their is a hotel right up the street", Penelope said, "is their a chance that we could get blocked"? Derek said, "some of the roads are already blocking but don't worry we're not in any danger". Mona said, "no danger at all, so go ahead and try on the rest of the dresses and hopefully by the time you're finished you'll have your dream dress", Penelope said, "from your lips Mona" before she turned around and headed back to the back of the store to try on more dresses.

Mona watched Derek as Penelope walked back through the store, she grinned and said, "so Derek tell me something", he said, "sure what'?, she said, "how long have you been in love with Penelope"?


	9. Chapter 9

Man Of Honor-Ch 9

Derek said, "w w what are you talking about"?, Mona looked over her shoulder and said, "Derek I've seen love before and trust me brother I'm looking at it when I look at you". Derek shook his head and said, "she's my best friend and she's happy, really happy with him", Mona said, "have you told her how you feel"?, he sighed and said, "no".

Mona said, "why not"?, Derek said, "because she's happy and that's what I want for her", Mona said, "have you ever thought that maybe she just thinks she's happy with him because she doesn't know she has a chance with you"?, Derek said, "she doesn't love me like that". Mona said, "you don't know that if you don't ask her now do ya"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no, no I don't".

He paced back and forth and said, "but the question for me is do I take the chance on losing her friendship by telling her that I'm in love with her"?, Mona put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "what you need to ask yourself is can you face a future where she's not your wife, a life where she's married to another man because you wouldn't tell her how you truly feel".

Penelope walked out of the changing room and said, "hotstuff can you help me, this zipper is stuck"?, he said, "coming baby" and then looked at Mona and said, "thanks Mona, thanks for setting me straight". Mona winked at him and said, "don't be afraid to tell her how you truly feel", Derek sighed and said, "I'll think about what you said, I promise".

Mona then watched as he walked back toward the changing rooms to help Penelope with her zipper, Derek sighed happily as he saw her in the dress, he said, "ohhhh princess, you look breath taking". After he zipped up the back of her dress she twirled around and said, "do you really think so"?, he said, "ohhhh yes, yes this is the dress, this is soooooo the dress".

Penelope looked at herself in the mirror and said, "you don't think it makes me look to hippie"?, Derek said, "you're beautiful, radiant and that dress fit every curve perfectly sweetness". Penelope said, "really"?, Derek walked closer and put his hands on her shoulders and said, "trust me sweetness, this is your perfect dress", she looked up at him and smiled.

Derek said, "but if you want to try on more dresses"?, she quickly said, "no, no I agree, I agree, I want this one", Derek grinned and said, "good baby girl", she started back toward the dressing room and Derek said, "do you need me to help you"?, she said, "I think I can get it". Derek stood there watching as she disappeared through the curtain to change.

Mona stepped up behind Derek and said, "can you imagine her walking up the aisle to you in that dress"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "ohhhh yes, yes I can, she's so beautiful". Mona said, "that she is", Derek said, "but do you know the sad part of it"?, Mona said, "what's that"?, Derek said, "she has no idea how beautiful she truly is".

Penelope was in the back trying to get the zipper down but she just couldn't reach it, she opened her mouth to call Dereks name when a loud crack of thunder and a bright flash of lightening filled the air. Penelope closed her eyes and said, "it's just a storm, it's just a storm" and then as she reached for the zipper again the power went off.

Derek pulled his cell out and turned on the light and said, "I better get back and help baby girl, she doesn't do good in storms", Mona smiled and said, "I'll be here if you guys need me". Derek said, "thanks Mona" as he turned around and headed toward the back of the room, as he got closer he said, "hang on sweetness, I'm coming, I'm coming".


	10. Chapter 10

Man Of Honor-Ch 10

Penelope opened the curtain and said, "hotstuff, I can't reach this zipper", he said, "here baby let me help you", he set his phone down and reached for her zipper. When she felt his hands on her body she wanted to turn around and crash her lips against his but she said to herself, "you can do this, don't kiss him, don't kiss him".

Derek closed his eyes as he unzipped the dress and as he slid his hands down her back he sighed, he sighed because their was nothing he wanted more than to kiss her, claim her, make love to her and make her his in every way. When he was finished with the zipper he said, "there to go sweetness".

She turned around and said, "thank you hotstuff", she leaned in to hug him but a loud crack of thunder caused her to scream, Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "it's okay, I've got you, I've got you". He held her for a few minutes before the power flashed back on, they pulled apart and Derek touched her cheek and said, "you're so beautiful".

Penelope felt her heart racing and she put her hand on top of his and said, "I I I am"?, Derek said, "you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen", Penelope said, "Derek I" and then his lips descended on hers. The second their lips touched they both felt like they were on fire, the need to get closer was so forceful that Derek deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

Penelope wrapped her arms tighter around Derek and moaned against his mouth, their tongues battled for control for what seemed like forever before they heard Moan say, "you guys alright back there"?, Derek pulled back and said, "yeah, we'll be right out". He touched Penelopes cheek and said, "baby girl I" and she said, "Derek I better get dressed".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I'll be out front with Mona", Penelope nodded her head and said, "o o okay, I'll be right out", Derek nodded his head and said, "I meant it baby girl, I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" and then he stepped back through the curtain. Penelope touched her face and it was hot, so so hot and she whispered, "and you're the sexiest man I've ever seen".

Moan looked up to see Derek walking toward her and said, "is she okay"?, Derek said, "yeah, yeah, she's fine, she's getting dressed", Moan said, "so did you tell her"?, Derek said, "I was going to but one thing led to another and I kissed her". Mona said, "and did she kiss you back"?, Derek smiled and said, "yes, yes she did and Mona"?, Mona said, "yeah"?, Derek said, "I didn't want to stop kissing her, I didn't want to stop touching her".

Derek blew out a deep breath as Mona said, "tell her Derek, tell her how you really feel and you're gonna see that she feels the same way", Derek sighed and said, "I need to try to get us home tonight". Mona said, "not possible, they were announcing as the power came on that the main roads out of here are blocked and closed for the night", Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "well I guess we'll have to try to get a couple of rooms at the hotel up the street".

Penelope walked out of the dressing room with her dress in her hand and smiled as she headed up to join Derek and Mona", Derek smiled and said, "well sweetness I have some bad news". She said, "bad news, what bad news"?, Derek said, "the main roads out of here are closed because of the water", Penelope said, "so what are we going to do sugar shack"?, Derek said, "we need to try to get us a couple of rooms at the hotel up the street".

Mona said, "let me call Jeffery and see if I can't get you guys some rooms", they nodded their heads and watched as she walked over to the counter and grabbed her cell phone. Derek said, "baby about" and she raised her hand and said, "please don't tell me that you're sorry or that you regret kissing me", he said, "I would never regret kissing you, not ever" as he touched her face.

Across the room Mona glanced over her shoulder and saw Derek touching her cheek and she said, "Jeffery I need a favor", Jeffery said, "for you love, anything", Mona grinned and said, "this is my plan" and Jeffery listened as Mona filled him in on her plan. A few minutes later she walked over to the couple and said, "I have good news and bad news, which do you want first"?, Derek said, "good news".

Mona said, "I was able to get you guys a place to sleep tonight", Penelope said, "and the bad news"?, Mona said, "Jeffery only had 1 room so it looks like the two of you are going to have to share". Penelope and Derek looked at each other and their hearts were both racing and Derek said, "well then let's go grab something to eat and then head to the hotel baby girl"?, Penelope nodded her head and after paying for her dress and hugging her friend her and Derek made a run for the car as the rain poured.

Mona smiled as she watched Derek and Penelope pulling away from the curb, she waved and said, "something tells me that after tonight Penelope is only going to have eyes for one man, Derek".


	11. Chapter 11

Man Of Honor-Ch 11

After stopping to grab a pizza they headed to the hotel, they got out of Dereks truck and headed inside, the man behind the counter smiled and said, "Derek and Penelope"?, Penelope said, "correct sir". He held out his hand and said, "I'm Monas friend Jefferey, it's a pleasure to meet you but I'm sorry it's under these conditions".

Derek said, "this storm came out of nowhere didn't it"?, he said, "yeah it did and since I talked to Mona on her cell all phone service is out in this area and it's hard to tell when they will get it back up and running". Penelope said, "I need to try and call Anthony", Jeffery said, "you can try but the towers are all out", Derek said, "is that normal in this area"?, Jeffery sighed and said, "sadly yes".

Penelope said, "what am I going to do I bet Jeffery is worried sick", Derek said, "I don't know sweetness but don't worry we'll keep trying okay"?, she sighed and said, "thanks sugar". Jeffery handed Derek the key and said, "you'll be in lucky number 7, it's right down the hall last room on the end of the hall on the left right around the corner".

Derek said, "thanks", Jeffery said, "if you need anything I'll be here at the desk all night", Penelope said, "thanks Jeffery", he said, "anything for a friend of Monas" and Derek and Penelope grinned as they took their pizza down the hall toward number 7. After he put the key in the lock Derek pushed the door open and said, "after you sweetness".

Penelope took the pizza and said, "thank you kind sir", he walked in and smiled and said, "anything for you malady" as he shut and locked the door before walking over to sit down beside her at the table. Penelope said, "I'm sorry hotstuff", he said, "sorry, sorry for what"?, she said, "getting us out here several hours away from home to look for a dress".

Derek said, "baby you didn't do anything wrong and you didn't know it was going to storm, nobody did but everything is alright, we're here and we're both safe so let's eat our pizza and drink a few beers and then we'll try to reach Anthony okay. She sighed and said, "alright handsome and that pizza is looking prettyyyyyy good right now isn't it"?, Derek took a bite and said, "and it's tasting pretty good to" as he took a drink of beer and smiled at his best friend.

Back at home Savannah collapses on top of Anthonys chest as they both gasped for air, his hand rubbed up and down her back and he said, "woman I do believe you're trying to kill me". Savannah laughed and said, "never, I just love being with you", Anthony said, "I love it when we're together to, you're such a livewire, so amazing in bed and Penelope, well she's good in bed but nothing like you".

Savannah sighed happily and said, "after you get married to Penelope I guess our nights together will be over", Anthony kissed her lips and rolled her over onto her back and said, "why don't we just play it by ear". Savannah wrapped her arms and legs snuggly around him and said, "do we have time for another round"?, he said, "Penelope is out with Derek looking at wedding dresses, she's almost 3 hours away so yeah we've got time" before he crashed his lips against hers in another fiery kiss.

At the hotel Derek and Penelope had finished their pizza and were finishing another beer when Penelope laid her cell down on the bed and said, "service is still out I bet Anthony is wondering where I am". Derek said, "he's knows you're with me and that you're in good hands", she smiled and said, "so true, their is nobody that I trust more than you".

Derek smiled and said, "about earlier at Monas", Penelope said, "Derek I" and his lips were on hers, she quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. Once again their were on fire for each other and as they pulled apart Derek said, "tell me to stop Penelope, please tell me you don't want this"?, she swallowed hard and said, "I do want this, please don't stop".

He caressed her cheek and said, "I love you", she smiled and said, "I love you to" and once again his lips were attacking hers in a passionate kiss


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter contains sexual content

Man Of Honor-Ch 12

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed his way down from her lips to the side of her neck, he took his time gently licking, biting and sucking on her creamy skin. Penelope threw her head back and moaned his name, seconds later she felt her zipper going down and then her silky dress slid down over her body and puddled at her feet on the floor.

He stepped back and said, "perfection, pure perfection" as he leaned down and kissed the valley between her perfect and very ample breasts, his finger then unsnapped her bra in the front and he moaned in appreciation as her breasts bounced free. He said, "I've dreamed of this for so so long, I've dreamed of touching you, holding you, kissing you".

Penelope said, "make love to me Derek, please take me and make me yours in every way", he practically growled as he claimed her lips with his in another passionate kiss. He pulled his lips far enough away from hers to say, "these are in the way", she grinned and said, "get rid of them then" and he smiled smugly at her as he grabbed them and ripped them off of her.

Penelope tugged Dereks shirt off and tossed it on the floor, next went his belt and then his pants and boxers and as she slid them over his hips she said, "you have nooooo idea how long I've dreamed about this". Derek said, "ohhhh I have an idea" as he stepped out of his pants and then picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

As he slid inside her she moaned and gasped as she adjusted to his girth, he walked over and laid down on his back without losing their connection, she was on top and as he looked up at her he smiled. Penelope threw her head back and moaned his name as she started riding him hard and fast, Dereks hands went to her hips and he said, "slow and easy sweetness, slow and easy, we've got allllllllll night".

Penelope put her hands on his chest and pushed him down on the bed and said, "that we do and I plan on enjoying every precious minute of tonight" as she leaned down and kissed his lips gently. As their lips touched the need to own her body and soul over took him and he rolled them over so that he was on top and he pounded in and out of her.

She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and arched her back as she met him thrust for thrust, as they moved as one the large room filled with their moans of passion. With each thrust more and more of his heart was hers, with each thrust more and more of his heart was breaking because he was afraid that he'd still lose her to Anthony.

He smiled against her lips as she tightened up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them both, Penelope held on for dear life, afraid, afraid that if she let go she'd lose him and this feeling forever. Before collapsing on the bed beside her he said, "I love you baby girl, it's you, it's always been you".

She rolled onto her side and said, "I love you to, it's always been you angel fish, always been you", he rolled her back onto her back and said, "you're mine, say it, tell me you're mine". She smiled as she touched his face and said, "I'm yours, all yours, only yours" he growled as he claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss and thrust himself back inside her.

They spent the night making mad passionate love and as the hours passed they kept whispering their I love yous and as they gave in to their passion over and over they wondered what the next day and going back home would bring.


	13. Chapter 13

Man Of Honor-Ch 13

The next morning Derek woke up with a smile on his face, he was smiling because the beautiful woman he'd spent the night making love to was still in his arms. He leaned down and gently started pressing kisses to the side of her neck and it didn't take long before a smile graced her lips and she said, "good morning hotstuff".

Derek said, "I'll show you a good morning baby girl", she touched his cheek and said, "did last night really happen, did we make love last night"?, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "yes baby girl, last night happened and we made love again and again and again". She sighed and said, "I love you so so much".

Derek said, "and I love you" as his lips descended on hers, they pulled apart to the sound of Penelopes cell ringing, she said, "well it looks like the service is working again" as she reached for her cell. Her eyes got big when she saw, "ANTHONY" flashing on her ID. She looked at Derek and said, "i i it's Anthony".

Her heart was racing as she hit talk and said, "Anthony"?, he said, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU NEVER CALLED LAST NIGHT", Penelope said, "calm down, we were blocked by water and the storm was so bad that we lost power and cell service". Anthony said, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you, can you forgive me"?, she said, "of course I can forgive you".

Hearing those words made Dereks heart drop, had he lost her, had he lost his baby girl again, after the amazing night they had together he didn't know if he could stand to be without her. Penelope said, "we'll be back home in a few hours and then we need to talk", Anthony said, "talk, talk about what"?, Penelope looked at Derek and swallowed hard as she said, "about us Anthony, about us".

Derek quietly got up out of bed and grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom, when he came back out a few minutes later Penelope was off the phone and dressed. He walked over to her and said, "please tell me you don't believe last night was a mistake", she shook her head and touched his cheek and said, "never, I will never ever regret last night".

He smiled and leaned in and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" as she claimed his lips with hers, when they pulled apart he said, "what are you going to do"?, she said, "I'm going to tell Anthony everything and end it". Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "what does that mean for us"?, Penelope sighed happily and said, "I want you, I want a future with you and everything that comes with it".

Derek said, "I want that to, I can't tell you how long I've dreamed of a future with you, a life with you, us married with a house filled with baby boys and baby girls that all look like you". She put her hand on his cheek and said, "when this is over with Anthony we will be together Derek and then all of our dreams can come true.

As he cupped her face in his hands he said, "my dreams started coming true last night, when we made love, when I felt your legs wrapped around me as we made love and me knowing that you love me as much as I love you, all of that was a dream come true". Penelope smiled and said, "we better get started back home because something tells me that today is going to be a rough day".

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I'll be with you, right by your side", she sighed and said, "promise"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I promise". She said, "well then, what are we waiting for let's get this started because the sooner we get back home and I end things with Anthony the sooner we can start our lives together".

Penelope winked at him and smiled as they grabbed their things and made their way out of the room, after saying good bye to Jeffery they were on their way back home to Anthony and all of the troubles that awaited them.


	14. Chapter 14

Man Of Honor-Ch 14

A few hours later Penelope and Derek pulled up in front of Anthonys house and she blew out a deep breath and said, "well here goes", Derek reached out and took her by the hand and said, "last night was amazing". She smiled and said, "it was perfection is what it was and I can't wait to have more nights like that with you".

Derek said, "neither can I baby girl, neither can I" as they got out of the truck and made their way up the sidewalk that led to his front door, when they got to the door Anthony opened it and pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers. Derek balled his hands into fists as he watched Anthony kiss his Penelope.

When they pulled apart he said, "I was scared that something had happened to you last night", Penelope said, "we were fine, my friend Mona had a friend that owned a little hotel and he got us a room". Anthony said, "you mean rooms right"?, she shook her head and said, "no we shared one room, Anthony said, "did you sleep with him Penelope"?, she said, "it's not like that Anthony, we love each other".

Anthony said, "no Penelope, we love each other you and me, what happened between you and Derek last night was wrong, totally wrong, you're mine, we're getting married and here you're off screwing another man". Derek said, "wait a minute", Anthony said, "no Derek, you wait a minute, I can't believe you, you a big stud FBI agent, you can have any woman you want and you take my woman, the woman I love with all my heart, you take her".

Derek said, "I've been in love with her since the day we met and I can't lose her Anthony, I can't lose her to you or anybody else", Anthony said, "she's engaged to me and even though she cheated on me with you I still love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her". Penelope looked down at her hand and said, "Anthony you are a great man and you will make somebody a great husband".

He said, "of course I will darling I'll make you a great husband and you'll make me an amazing wife", she shook her head and said, "I don't love you Anthony, I'm in love with Derek, I always have been and I always will be". Anthonys mouth fell open and he said, "but the nights of passion we shared, I love you Penelope, I love you".

Penelope said, "Anthony I" and he said, "you made love to Derek last night and me the night before, I can't believe you", tears streamed down her face and she said, "I never meant to hurt you". Anthony said, "of course you did, I bet you had this planned didn't you"?, she said, "no, no of course not', he said, "I can't believe how much you've changed over 24 hours".

She said, "I've not changed", he said, "oh yes you have, the last night we were together you were so loving, so tender, we practically set the sheets on fire and now here you are turned from my angel to Dereks slut". Before she could think she slapped him hard across the face, she then gasped and said, "I'm so sorry Anthony, please" and he slapped her across the face.

Derek stepped forward and punched him in the face and said, "nobody, NOBODY HITS HER" he then popped Anthony in the stomach and said, "you'll never touch her again, it's over, she doesn't want you she wants me". Anthony looked at Penelope and said, "why don't you ask him if he slept with Savannah the night he left our celebration".

Penelope said, "it doesn't matter if he did or not because we weren't together then", he looked at her and said, "just ask him"?, she turned to face Derek and said, "Derek did you sleep with Savannah that night"?, he looked down at his hands and said, "I'm not going to lie to you baby girl, yes, yes I did". Anthony smiled and said, "now how does it feel to have your heart ripped out of you tramp".

Derek said, "shut up", Anthony laughed and said, "get out, both of you get out of my house", Penelope took the ring off and threw it to him and said, "I'm so sorry that I ever got involved with you". As he watched her and Derek walk out of his house he smiled and said, "we'll see how you feel soon won't we my love" as they slid into Dereks truck and pulled away from the curb.

As they pulled onto the freeway Derek said, "are you alright"?, she touched her cheek and said, "I'm fine", Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I'm so sorry that we both hurt you". Penelope looked at him and said, "did it hurt me when I found out you slept with Savannah, yes, yes it did but we weren't together Derek, I was with Anthony".

Derek said, "I know you were but I love you, I've always loved you", she said, "and I've always loved you and last night we showed each other how much we loved each other". Derek said, "yes, yes we did but", she said, "no buts, neither of us were virginis when we slept together Derek", he laughed and said, "no we weren't but I'm still sorry that it hurt you".

She laughed and said, "the important thing is that now we're together and nothing or nobody is gonna pull us apart", Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "exactly sweetness, exactly". Across town Anthony wipes the blood off of his mouth and pulls out his cell, he dials Savannahs number and after a few rings he hears, "how did it go lover"?, Anthony laughed and said, "it went according to plan, she doesn't suspect a thing".

Savannah laughed and said, "feel like company"?, he said, "I do and bring the pink nightie", Savannah said, "I'll be there in a few minutes", Anthony said, "and Savannah"?, she said, "yeah". Anthony smiled and said, "don't expect to get much sleep tonight", she grinned and said, "I was getting ready to say the same thing to you lover" and then the call ended.

Anthony stood there looking out the window grinning, he looked at a picture of him and Penelope that was sitting on the mantle and he said, "soon we'll be connected in a way that nobody can dispute Penelope and then nobody will be able to keep us apart, nobody". He then picked up the picture and tossed it into the fireplace and turned to head upstairs to get ready for his morning with Savannah.


	15. Chapter 15

Man Of Honor-Ch 15

As they pulled up in front of Penelopes apartment Derek put the truck in park and turned the engine off, she sighed and sat there looking out the window still not sure what to say. Derek broke the ice by saying, "baby girl I'm so sorry that I hurt you, please forgive me", she turned to look at him and said, "their is nothing to forgive, we weren't together Derek, you were with Savannah and I was with Anthony".

Derek said, "I know but I still feel like I cheated on you", she shook her head and said, "never my love", he reached over and took her hand in his and said, "I love you baby girl, I love you so much". She gently squeezed his hand and said, "and I love you and nothing or nobody is going to come between us", he smiled and said, "mind if I come up for a while"?, she nodded her head and said, "never Adonis, never" as they got out of the truck and headed inside.

At Anthonys place Savannah collapsed on the bed beside him and said, "that was" and he said, "totallyyyyyyyyy amazing", she laughed as she rolled onto her side and ran her finger up and down his chest. He touched her cheek and said, "did you remember to take your medicine for 4 weeks before you were with Derek"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm a doctor sexy of course I did".

He sighed as he laid back against the pillows and said, "good and I made sure that Penelope was getting hers to", he looked at her and said, "we've worked to hard for our plan to fail now". She said, "don't worry we're going to make both Derek and Penelope pay and pay in a way that will keep us connected to them forever", he grinned as he kissed her lips passionately.

When they pulled apart he rolled her onto her back and said, "we just need to hang on a little longer", she nodded her head and said, "that we do lover, that we do" as she pulled him down into a passionate kiss. She grinned at him and said, "I bet the look on their faces was priceless when you slapped her and played the victim".

He said, "ohhhh it was, it was", he rolled off of her long enough to discard one condom and put on another and then he was back between her legs, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "we will get what we want Anthony, we will". He said, "and it will be soon" as he thrust himself inside her as they started yet another round of celebrating the future downfall of Derek and Penelope.

In Penelopes apartment Derek sat down on the couch and she said, "would you like something to drink"?, he said, "a beer sounds good", she said, "I'll be right there" and she grabbed them a beer and headed back into the living room. She walked over and sat down beside him on the couch and handed him his beer and said, "here you go handsome".

He took a few sips and said, "how are you feeling baby girl"?., she said, "kinda numb actually", he touched her red cheek and said, "that's going to bruise, maybe we should take you and get you checked out". She put her hand on his and said, "I'm fine, please don't worry about me", he said, "of course I'm going to worry about you, I love you and only want you safe and happy".

Penelope said, "I'm okay, I hurt him Derek, I cheated on him with you", Derek said, "we belong together sweetness, we always have and we always will be", she said, "I love you Derek, you're the love of my life and that will never change". Derek leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I want everything with you, I want the wedding, the honeymoon, definitely the honeymoon", she chuckled.

He continued by saying, "the white picket fence, the house filled with beautiful babies, the Sunday evening barbecues in the backyard with the rest of the family, I want it, I want it all with you". She grinned and said, "I want that to, I want it all with you", he caressed her cheek and said, "I want you and only you baby girl".

She said, "and all I want is you", she the scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, he sighed happily and wrapped his arm around her and they sat there on the couch just enjoying their time alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Man Of Honor-Ch 16

The next several weeks flew by as Penelope and Derek adjusted to their new relationship, when he was in town they were always together, either she was at his place or he was at hers. So the next logical step was for them to move in together, when Derek asked her she happily accepted his invitation, she couldn't wait to start the next step of their relationship.

It was only a few days later when the team helped her move her stuff into her new home, casa Morgan, she loved being with Derek, she had never loved a man like this before or been loved by another man this strongly. They were currently sitting on the couch watching one of her favorite movies, it had been a long and tiring week, the team had been gone on a case and just got home the night before.

He turned to look at her and said, "I can't believe that we've been together almost 2 months", she smiled sweetly and said, "me either handsome, everything feels so perf" and then she jumped up and ran through the house. Derek said, "baby are you okay"? and he jumped up and followed her through to the bathroom.

When he got to the door he saw her on her knees emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, he reached up on the shelf and got a cloth, he turned the water on and wet the cloth. He then dropped to his knees and started wiping the towel on the back of her neck, after a few minutes she looked up and sat back on her feet.

He said, "are you feeling better"?, she said, "some, yes" as she took the damp cloth and wiped her face with it, she then sat down on the bathroom floor and leaned her head against the wall. Derek said, "why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good", she said, "I was feeling fine and then bam this wave of nausea hit me handsome".

Derek said, "how often has this been happening"?, she said, "off and on for about a week, why"?, he smiled and said, "is their any chance that you could be pregnant"?, Penelope said, "can you hand me my purse"?, he said, "yeah sure". He walked into the bedroom and grabbed her purse and carried it back to the bathroom and handed it to her.

She got her planner out and started looking, she then looked up and said, "I haven't had a period since April", Derek said, "sweetness it's June", she covered her mouth with her hand and said, "could I be pregnant"?, Derek said, "it's possible". Penelope said, "well we have been having sex", Derek winked at her and said, "a lotttttttttt of sex".

Penelope said, "we need to get a home pregnancy test and see", Derek said, "how about we just go to the ER and get you checked out", Penelope looked at him and he said, "sometimes tests can show a false positive or negative". She smiled at him and said, "listen at you channeling you inner Reid", Derek said, "ya like that do ya"?, she said, "I do slick, I do" as he helped her up off of the floor.

Penelope said, "let me get changed and then we'll go", he nodded his head and said, "okay baby girl" as he watched her walk over to the closet and grab some clothes and then headed back into the bathroom to get changed. About an hour later the tests had been done and they were sitting in the small cubicle waiting on her results.

She gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "I'm nervous", he said, "what about"?, she said, "what if I'm pregnant"?, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "then we'll be having a baby". She said, "Derek I'm serious", he said, "so am I, if you're pregnant we'll get married and start working on the nursery and", she said, "easy hotstuff, easy, we don't even know if I'm pregnant or not".

In another part of the ER Savannah smiles as she looks up at the doctor who said, "congratulations Savannah you're pregnant, around 6 weeks", Savannahs hand slid to her stomach and she said, "thank you Mindy, you've made my day". Back in Penelopes cubicle her and Derek looked up when the doctor walked into the room.

She sat down in front of them and said, "I have your test results Penelope", Penelope looked at the doctor and said, "am I pregnant"?, her friend Celia said, "you are, about 6 weeks". Derek smiled and said, "thank you Celia", she said, "you're very welcome, congratulations Penelope", she said, "thanks Celia, thanks for everything".

Celia handed her a prescription and said, "here is a script for prenatal vitamins and you need to find an OB as soon as possible", she grinned and said, "we will, we will" as they got up and walked hand in hand out of the ER.


	17. Chapter 17

Man Of Honor-Ch 17

Derek and Penelope were so happy as they walked from the truck to the front door and as Derek put the key into the door they heard a car pull up and the engine go off. They turned around to see Savannahs smiling face as she got out of the car, shut the door and made her way up the sidewalk toward the front porch.

Derek held up his hand and said, "what do you want Savannah, you know you're not welcome here", Savannah smiled and said, "we need to talk lover", Derek said, "no, no we don't, now go". He opened the door and Penelope walked by him and headed inside, Derek stepped inside the house and tried to shut the door but she put her hand up and stopped him.

She said, "we need to talk Derek", he said, "no Savannah we don't, what we had was one night and nothing else", she smiled and said, "ohhh it was definitely something else all right". He shook his head and said, "I'm with Penelope and we're going to have a baby so please, please go", she said, "she's pregnant, Penelopes pregnant"?, Derek said, "not that it's any of your business but yes".

He said, "now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go check on Penelope" and again he tried to close the door and she said, "Derek I found out something that's going to change your outlook on things". He laughed and said, "nothing you could say would make me change my outlook Savannah, I'm with the love of my life finally and nothing or nobody is going to stop that".

She handed him a piece of paper and said, "this will change things", he took the paper and said, "what is this"?, she said, "I knew you wouldn't believe me so I got proof, hard proof". Derek said, "proof of what"?, she said, "just look at it, read it and then you'll understand", he opened the letter and started reading and when he was finished he looked up at her a"nd said, "no, no this can't be right".

Savannah smiled happily and said, "but it is, it is right, I'm pregnant and we're going to have a baby", Derek said, "this isn't possible", she said, "ohhh but lover it is, I'm sure you haven't forgotten our night together". Derek said, "no, sadly I remember that night", Savannah said, "you couldn't get enough of me Derek, the way you moaned my name as you slid in and out of me, that night we were magic, we are magic".

Derek said, "we're not anything Savannah, you're a one night mistake, one that soooooo wasn't planned, I don't even know why it happened, one minute we were sitting and talking and then the next". She finished his sentence by saying, "you were ripping off my clothes and carrying me up the stairs to my bedroom, a room where we spent so many nights making love".

He shook his head and said, "how do I even know this baby is mine"?, she slapped his face and said, "how dare you, of course this baby is yours, I wasn't with anybody else, only you Derek, only you". Penelope walked to the door and Savannah said, "congratulations on being pregnant, it's a "very happy happy time isn't it"?, Penelope said, "yes it is, Derek and I are very excited about the news".

Savannah said, "aren't you going to congratulate me and Derek", she looked back and forth from Derek to Savannah and said, "congratulate you for what"?, Savannah said, "I found out today that I'm pregnant, around 6 weeks". Penelopes heart plummeted when she realized that the child she was carrying might not be Dereks at all that it could belong to Anthony.

Derek said, "alright Savannah you've told me and showed me your proof now go", she said, "sure thing lover but we're going to need to talk", she looked at Penelope and then back at Derek and said, "soon and alone". Derek and Penelope then stood there watching as she turned around and walked down the steps and headed up the walk that led to her car.

When she pulled away from the curb Penelope looked at Derek and said, "Derek we need to talk", his heart sank as he watched his future turn around and walk back into the house.


	18. Chapter 18

Man Of Honor-Ch 18

Derek walked over and sat down beside Penelope and took her hand in his and said, "are you alright"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no I'm not, I'm not". He said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "when Savannah was talking about being around 6 weeks pregnant like me it made me remember something Derek".

He looked at her and said, "it made you remember what"?, she said, "it made me remember that I was with Anthony the night before I was with you the first time". Derek said, "so you're saying" and she said, "that this baby might not be yours, it could be Anthonys", Derek squeezed her hand again and said, "what do you want to do"?, she said, "I want to find out one way or another who the father is".

She sighed and said, "what's going to happen if he's the father, will I lose you, will we be over"?, he cupped her face in his hands and said, "never baby girl, if this baby isn't mine then I'll love him or her because they will be part of you". He said, "I don't know if the baby Savannah is carrying is mine either but if it is will I lose you"?, with tears streaming down her face she said, "never, if the baby is yours I'll love it like it was mine".

Derek smiled and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" and then he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss, they pulled apart and she said, "I need to feel how much you love me right now". He stood up and held out his hand and she slid her hand in his as he led her toward the staircase that led to their bedroom.

Meanwhile at Anthonys place he opens the door to see a smiling Savannah, he said, "wellllll come in beautiful, come in", he stepped back and she walked inside, he closed the door and said, "to what do I owe the honor of this visit"?, she said, "I have some good news for you". He said, "good news, ohhh that sounds very good for us", she nodded her head and said, "ohhhh it is my love, it is".

They walked over and sat down on the couch and he said, "does this smile mean what I hope it means"?, she nodded her head and said, "it does, I'm pregnant, around 6 weeks along". He kissed her lips and said, "that's great news, it seems everything is falling into place for us", Savannah grinned and said, "you have no idea how right you are".

He looked at her and said, "what do you mean"?, she said, "well I went to tell Derek the good news when I found out some news that you're going to find very very interesting". Anthony smiled at her and said, "well don't keep your man in suspense, tell me", she said, "wellllllllll as it turns out Penelope is pregnant to, around 6 weeks along, just like me".

Anthony said, "that's the best news I've heard in a long time", Savannah said, "and let me just say that she wasn't happy at all when she found out I was pregnant with Dereks child". He smiled and said, "of course she wasn't, she can feel her life, her very future with Derek slipping away", Savannah nodded her head and said, "good, good, because that's what she deserves, that's what they both deserve".

Anthony said, "this good news needs to be celebrated", Savannah said, "what did you have in mind"?, he winked at her and licked his lips and said, "I think we need to spend the rest of the day in bed, celebrating". She said, "ohhhh I love the way you think", he said, "well then, what are we waiting on" as he held out his hand to her.

She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and said, "make love to me Anthony", he crashed his lips against hers and said, "that's my girl", he slapped her on the butt and she gasped and he said, "ohhhh yeah, this is going to be a great day". He took the stairs two at a time and then they disappeared into his bedroom.

Their moans and groans quickly filled the room as they celebrated the news of Penelopes pregnancy, as they made love it seemed that everything was indeed falling into place with their plan.


	19. Chapter 19

Man Of Honor-Ch 19

Over the next few weeks Penelope couldn't help but worry, she worried what Anthony would do when he found out she was pregnant, would he lay claim on her unborn child, would he make her life a living nightmare or would he let things go. She was sitting behind her computers at work when she heard a knock on her door.

She turned around and said, "come in", the door opened to reveal her friend Anderson, she smiled and said, "what can I do for ya"?, Anderson said, "Penelope I hate to bother you but Anthony is here to see you". She swallowed hard and said, "h h he's here"?, Anderson nodded his head yes and said, "do you want to see him'?, she said, "no not really but we need to talk".

Anderson stood there until she said, "it's okay Anderson, show him in please", Anderson said, "if you need anything just let me know", she said, "thanks, I will" and then watched as he turned and walked away. She sat there wondering what was going to happen, her heart was racing at the thoughts of how he was going to react.

She jumped when she heard another knock at her door, she turned around in her chair and said, "come in", the door opened and Anthony stepped into her office. He shut the door behind him and said, "hi", she said, "hi Anthony, what can I do for you"?, he walked over and sat down in front of her and said, "I think we need to talk don't you"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, yeah I do".

Anthony said, "what happened to us Penelope, what did I do wrong"?, she said, "you didn't do anything wrong, I care a lot about you Anthony, I truly do it's just". He finished her sentence and said, "you just don't love me", she said, "no, I'm so sorry", he said, "don't be but this is going to make things hard with the baby".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "h h how did you know about the baby"?, he said, "I ran into Savannah yesterday and she told me", Penelope said, "of course she did". Anthony said, "you must be devastated by the fact that she's pregnant with Dereks baby and you're pregnant with mine".

Penelopes hand slid down to her stomach and she said, "we don't know who the father of this baby is, not yet", Anthony said, "I do, this baby growing inside of you is mine Penelope, mine". She opened her mouth and he said, "you can't tell me you don't remember the countless nights we spent making love".

She shook her head and said, "no, I remember them Anthony it's just that I was with Derek the night after I was with you the last time so their is a 50-50 chance that this baby is his". Anthony said, "if this baby is mine he will never, I repeat never raise it", Penelope said, "who I chose to help me raise my child isn't any of your concern Anthony".

Anthony grabbed her by the arms and said, "that's where you're wrong, you went from being my girl, the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with to a tramp that spread her legs so easily for another man while she was with me". Tears streamed down her cheeks and she said, "you're hurting me Anthony, please, please let me go".

He shook his head and said, "I'll never let you go, never", she said, "I don't want you Anthony, I don't love you, I want to be with Derek, I love him and he loves me and that's not going to change". Anthony laughed and said, "tell me what do you think about Derek and Savannah having a baby together", she said, "if Derek is the father I'll love it like my own".

Anthony shook his head and said, "well my son or daughter will never be raised by Derek Morgan, my child will be raised by me and you", Penelope said, "I can see you're not going to be reasonable about this so it's time for you to leave". He leaned in and whispered, "I disagree and their is nobody here to stop me from doing whatever I want to you" as his hand slid down her back and rested on the curve of her butt.

She squirmed and said, "l l let me go Anthony", he said, "I could have you right here Penelope, I could bend you over this table and take you hard and fast and their would be nothing you could do to stop me". They both turned around when they heard Derek say, "she might not be able to do anything but I sure could" as he stalked toward them.

He put Penelope behind him and said, "YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HER DO YOU HEAR ME, NEVER", Anthony said, "easy big fella this conversation is between me and the mother of my child". Derek said, "this child is mine, mine and Penelopes, so get out", Anthony said, "why don't you go where you're wanted and needed, go to Savannah and raise the child you're having with her because this child, my child will not, WILL NOT BE RAISED BY YOU".

Derek grabbed him by the collar and said, "you can leave on your own or I swear to you that I will kill you", Anthony smiled and said, "threatening me isn't going to help your situation". Derek said, "get out Anthony and don't come back", Anthony said, "I'll go but I'll be back because that child growing inside that tramp is mine".

He brushed by her and said, "I'll be seeing you soon slut" and then he walked out of the room, as soon as he stepped out of the room Derek pulled his baby girl into his arms and held her as she completely broke down in his strong loving arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Man Of Honor-Ch 20

Derek held her close and said, "don't worry he can't hurt you anymore", Penelope said, "but he can, he can cause all kinds of trouble and make this pregnancy a nightmare". Derek put his finger under her chin and pulled it up so that she was looking him in the face and he said, "I love you and he's not going to hurt you or our child".

Penelope said, "our child but what if he or she isn't yours"?, he said, "that doesn't matter, this baby is part of you and I'll love him or her no matter who the father is". She grinned and said, "how did I get so lucky to get an amazing boyfriend like you"?, Derek sighed and said, "I'm the lucky one here and that's something we need to talk about".

She said, "I don't understand", Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and said, "I love you, I always have and I always will baby girl". Penelope grinned as he said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife and the mother of our children"?, she was completely speechless but was able to nod her head yes and then she said, "yes, yes hotstuff".

He slid the ring on her finger and then brought her hand up to his lips and said, "you've made me the happiest man in the world and I promise that I'll love you and I'll make you happy every day of our lives". She said, "I love you hotstuff", he caressed her cheek and then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart to the sound of Hotch clearing his throat, Derek said, "do we have a case"?, Hotch said, "no, I wanted to come in and check on Penelope because Anderson told me that Anthony was here". Penelope nodded her head and said, "h h he knows about the baby and he's going to cause problems bossman, I just know it".

Hotch said, "until the baby is born and true paternity can be determined he'll do whatever it takes to stay in your life", Derek said, "so do you have any ideas on what we can do to keep him away"?, Hotch looked down at the engagement ring on her finger and smiled and said, "I have a great idea" as he leaned in and started filling them in on his plan.

Across town Anthony storms through his front door and pours himself a drink, after downing it he throws the glass against the wall and shatters it. He turned around when he heard Savannah say", "I take it things didn't go the way you wanted them to go"?, he poured himself another drink and said, "sadly no".

Savannah walked over and pulled his coat off and tossed it on the couch and said, "I have an idea on how to get you in a good mood", he blew out a deep breath and said, "I don't think anything can put me in a good mood". She pulled his belt from his pants and tossed it on the floor and then lowered his pants and boxers and pushed him down on the couch.

He smiled and said, "well now I might have spoken to fast, just what do you have in mind"?, Savannah reached up under her dress and ripped her panties off and tossed them on the couch. She then straddled his waist and said, "this" as she sank down on his oh so obvious erection and started doing what she did best, keeping his mind on her and nothing else.


	21. Chapter 21

Man Of Honor-Ch 21

Across town Derek looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope, I promise to love, honor and cherish you for as long as we both shall live" as he slid the wedding band onto her finger. Penelope then smiled at him and said, "Derek, I promise to love, honor and cherish you for as long as we both shall live" as she slid his wedding band onto his finger.

The judge of the peace said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife, Derek you may kiss your bride".

Derek smiled and leaned in and gently kissed her lips, as they pulled apart their friends cheered and clapped their hands as they celebrated the wedding of their friends. Fran wiped her eyes and hugged her son and daughter in law and she said, "congratulations you two, I'm so happy for you".

The minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", the air filled once again with the sound of hands clapping. Derek cupped his wifes face in his hands and says, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", Penelope said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan" as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his.

When they pulled apart this time the justice of the peace smiled and said, "congratulations you two" and signed their marriage license and handed it to them to sign. Penelope said, "thank you so much for doing this for us so quickly", the judge said, "Dave and Aaron filled me in on what was happening and this should help but if you have any more problems just let me know", they nodded their heads yes and Derek said, "we will, thank you".

Dave walked over and shook hands with the judge and said, "thanks Todd for getting them in so fast", he said, "not a problem, I just love helping people, good people". Dave said, "trust me when I say these two are definitely worth it", Todd nodded his head and said, "I don't doubt it Dave, not at all" as the little family turned around and walked out of the judges office and headed toward the nearest exit.

Once they got outside Dave said, "alright how about we grab some food and take it back to your place and celebrate this marriage right"?, Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "sounds good to me Dave". Penelope smiled and said, "sounds good to me to papa bear" as they all headed toward their cars and pulled out of the parking lot.

Reid and JJ stopped to get the food while the others headed back to Derek and Penelopes place, Sarah and Desiree couldn't help but smile as they watched Derek and Penelope dancing as they held each other tight. Sarah said, "I've never seen him this happy before, what about you Desi"?, she shook her head and said, "me either Sarah, me either" as they watched the newlyweds dance their way across the room.

It wasn't long before Reid and JJ returned home with the food and that's when the real party started, as the ever growing family gathered around the table they couldn't help but smile as they sat down and enjoyed the delicious food. For the next several hours they laughed, danced, ate and talked as they continued celebrating the marriage of Derek and Penelope, a marriage that for the longest time nobody thought would happen but now today they have been joined together by their love and nothing or nobody could tear them apart.


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter contains sexual content

Man Of Honor-Ch 22

After saying goodnight to their family and thanking them again for the surprise wedding and reception the newlyweds headed up the staircase that led to their bedroom at the end of the hall. When they stepped inside Penelope said, "I can't believe that we're really married, somebody better pinch me", Derek leaned down and kissed the side of her neck causing a smile to grace her lips.

He kissed the right shoulder and then kissed his way up to her lips, when they pulled apart she said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan, now and forever". He smiled and said, "and I love you baby girl, you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with" as his hand slid down to her stomach.

She put her hand on his and said, "Derek I", he put his finger over her lips and said, "don't worry about the baby, he or she is going to be just fine and we won't let Anthony get anywhere near either one of you". He kissed her lips passionately and said, "enough about Anthony, tonight is about us" as he unzipped her dress and slid it down over her body.

As her dress puddled at her feet she reached up and tugged his shirt over his head, then she went to work on his belt, then she put her fingers in the waistband of his pants and slid them and his boxers down over his hips. When his erection sprang free Derek picked her up and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she winked at him and said, "show me how much".

She laid back on the bed pulling him with her, he quickly climbed between her thighs, a place he'd been wanting to be all evening, he loved the reception but he couldn't wait to be alone with her, his wife. He kissed her lips passionately and said, "it's always been you baby girl, it's always been you" as he slid inside her.

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and raked her nails up and down his back as they moved as one to consummate their vows to each other. Their bedroom filled with their moans as each thrust, each kiss, each touch brought them closer and closer to their reward, a powerful orgasm.

Penelope held on to Derek for dear life, afraid that if she let go she'd drift away from him, he was her guiding light back home, back where she belonged with him. She couldn't believe how things had changed for her over the past 24 hours, she was not only pregnant but was now the wife of the man that truly owned her heart, her hotstuff, her Adonis, her Derek.

She moaned his name over and over as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching, she knew she wasn't going to make it much longer and sure enough a few amazing thrusts later wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both. Derek collapsed beside her on the bed and said, "that was amazing Mrs. Morgan".

She rolled onto her side and said, "that it was Mr. Morgan, that it was" as she laid her head down on his chest and sighed happily, she was so happy and she didn't want to think about anything that would ruin her night. Derek wrapped his arm around her and sighed happily as they laid there basking in the afterglow of their passionate interlude.

Across town Anthony collapses beside Savannah on the bed and says, "that was off the charts Vannah", she grinned and said, "it's always off the charts with you Anthony" as she rolled over onto her side and kissed his lips. She then laid her head on his chest and ran her finger up and down his chest.

He sighed and said, "I'll give Derek and Penelope a few days to get comfortable and then I'll strike and strike hard", Savannah said, "what if, just what if Derek is the father of the baby she's carrying"?, Anthony smiled and said, "that's where your friend comes in".

She said, "my friend"?, he said, "yeah your friend, the one that works in the lab, she's going to give them proof that the baby is mine and then Penelope will have no choice but to include me in everyyyyyy step of the pregnancy". Savannah smiled and said, "I'll give Derek and Penelope until Monday and then I'm going to go over to their house and let him know where he stands".

Anthony said, "and if he doesn't budge"?, Savannah said, "wellllll if he doesn't agree to my demands then he will never see his child once he or she is born". Anthony rolled her over onto her back and slid back inside her and said, "I love the way you think Savannah" she raked her nails up and down his back and said, "now's not the time for talking".

He stilled inside her and said, "oh no"?, she rolled them over and raised up on her knees and said, "no, it's time for this" and she sank down on him and started riding him the way he liked, hard and fast.


	23. Chapter 23

Man Of Honor-Ch 23

The next few days passed by with no word from either Anthony or Savannah so Derek and Penelope thought they were in the clear, sadly things changed on Monday morning. Penelope was getting ready for her doctors appointment, it was her first visit with her new OB and she was both excited and nervous.

Derek was in the kitchen fixing them a light breakfast when the doorbell rang, he dried his hands and headed through to the front door. The smile he was wearing dropped when he opened the door to reveal a smiling Savannah standing there in front of him.

She said, "hello lover, we need to talk", Derek said, "not right now we don't, we're getting ready to leave", Savannah said, "awwwww well that's just to bad" and brushed past him and walked into the living room. Derek shut the door and said, "Savannah seriously can't this wait, we're really heading out"?, she sat down on the couch and said, "sorry sexy but no, no this can't wait, we need to talk about our baby".

He sat down beside her and said, "what is it that you want exactly"?, she put her hand on his thigh and said, "I want us to raise our child together as husband and wife". Derek laughed and said, "that ain't gonna happen", Savannah said, "and why isn't it, this child growing inside me is yours" as she put her hand on her growing baby bump.

Derek said, "it might be but I'm not marrying you Savannah because I don't love you, that night was a mistake, an accident and I'm not truly sure how it happened". Savannah said, "ohhhh I remember every minute of it, you couldn't keep your hands off of me Derek, you wanted me and you wanted me bad".

She looked over at him and said, "you were amazing, you really know how to satisfy a woman", Derek opened his mouth to tell her to shut up when Penelope said, "I couldn't have said it better myself Savannah" as she started making her way down the staircase and stepped into the living room.

Savannah said, "if you don't mind Derek and I need to talk about our child", Penelope sat down beside Derek and said, "you don't mind if I stay do ya handsome"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "no, not at all". Savannah said, "this is a private talk between me and my future husband so if you don't mind".

Penelope said, "you and your future husband"?, Savannah grinned and said, "that's right, we're going to get married and raise our child together". Penelope looked at Derek and then back at Savannah and said, "I can assure you that Derek isn't going to marry you Savannah".

Savannah said, "oh you can huh"?, Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "yes, yes I can", Savannah crossed her legs and said, "and just how can you be so sure of that"?, Penelope turned her hand over and smiled and said, "because Derek and I were married last week".

Savannahs mouth flew open and she said, "y y you're married"?, Derek and Penelope smiled and he said, "yes we are", Savannah said, "what about our baby"?, Derek said, "if the baby is mine then I will help take care of him or her but their will be as minimal contact between you and me as possible".

Penelope looked at her watch and said, "hotstuff we're going to be late", Derek said, "we've got to go Savannah" as he ushered her toward the door. As they all stepped outside Savannah said, "I have a doctors appointment tomorrow morning and I'd like you to be with me".

Derek said, "just let us know where and when and we'll be there", Savannah said, "we"?, Derek said, "that's right we and if you can't let her be there then I won't be there either". She blew out a deep breath and said, "it's fine if she wants to come, just fine" as she walked down the steps.

She stopped before getting into her car and said, "I'll send you the information", Derek nodded his head yes and him and his wife watched as Savannah climbed into her car, started the engine and pulled away from the curb. As she pulled away she hit Anthonys number and after a few rings he heard, "Anthony we've got problems, big problems" and then he listened as she filled him in on what was happening.


	24. Chapter 24

Man Of Honor-Ch 24

Derek and Penelope sat smiling in an exam room, he reached over and intertwined their fingers and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. She said, "everything is going to be fine, right"?, he said, "right" as their attention turned to the doctor walking into the room.

She smiled and said, "Penelope it's so good to see you again", she said, "nice to see you to Susan, how's Andy and the kids"?, she said, "Andy is good and the kids are rotten". Susan looked at Derek and said, "and you must be her husband, Derek"?, he shook hands with her and said, "I am, it's nice to meet you".

Susan said, "I've known Penelope through Emily and JJ, she use to come with them to their appointments when they were pregnant with Henry and Jack". Derek nodded his head and said, "they highly recommended you for baby girls OB" and Susan smiled as she opened Penelopes file.

Penelope blew out a deep breath as Susan said, "alright I see that you're almost 12 weeks along now, how's the morning sickness"?, she said, "almost gone thank goodness". Susan nodded her head and said, "I agree, morning sickness can be really bad, I know it was for me when I was pregnant with all 4 of my kids".

Penelope said, "their is something that we need to discuss with you", she leaned forward and said, "sure honey" and then Penelope and Derek explained everything to her. When they were finished Susan said, "okay so what you're wanting to know is about paternity tests, right"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes".

Susan said, "well you can wait till the baby is born and have blood work done then", Penelope said, "I don't think Anthony is willing to wait till the baby is born". Susan crossed her legs and said, "well we can do an amniocentesis when you are around 5 months, so you've got almost 2 months left".

Penelope said, "how conclusive is the amnio"?, Susan said, "100% because we take DNA from you and the baby and of course we'll get a sample from Derek and go from there". Derek said, "and under no circumstances is Anthony to know anything about her results".

Susan said, "absolutely not, we believe in a patients privacy", Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "don't worry sweetness, everything is going to be alright". Penelope smiled and said, "I love you", Derek said, "and I love you Mrs. Morgan, now and forever" causing Penelope to grin.

About 45 minutes later Derek and Penelope were walking out of the OBs office with all of the information about the amniocentesis and a card for her next appointment. Penelope looked at Derek and said, "can we grab a pizza before we head to the office"?, he grinned and said, "for you goddess anything" as they climbed into his truck and pulled away from the OB parking lot.

Across town Anthony was sitting at his desk looking at some files, he was trying his best to work but couldn't concentrate on anything but making sure Penelope was his forever. He couldn't believe what Savannah had told him, he couldn't believe that she had married Derek and so fast.

He knew that they would try to do something to keep the baby away from him but not this, not get married, Penelope belonged with him and to him and nobody else. Anthony looked at a picture of Penelope that sat on his desk, he picked it up and said, "you're going to be sorry, you and your little hotstuff are going to be sorry you ever messed with me".

He picked up his cell and dialed a familiar number, after a few rings he said, "Penelope we need to talk"


	25. Chapter 25

Man Of Honor-Ch 25

Penelope was sitting across from Derek and she said, "talk, talk about what Anthony"?, he said, "the baby that you're carrying Penelope, that's what we need to talk about". Penelope said, "how about this evening, you can come over to our house and we can talk then".

Anthony said, "sounds good, what time"?, Penelope looked at Derek and he said, "how about 5"?, Penelope said, "can you make it at around 5"?, Anthony said, "5, sure, I'll see you both then". Penelope said, "alright, see you then Anthony" and the call ended.

He sat there for a few seconds and then he hit another familiar number and after a few rings he said, "Chad this is Anthony and I need a favor". Chad said, "sure Anthony, what do you need"? and Anthony spent the next several minutes explaining everything to him.

Derek and Penelope finished their pizza and then headed to work, Penelope was busy helping B team with several searches, she stayed in her office for lunch and continued working. Derek brought her a sandwich and some double chocolate chip brownies for dessert.

Penelope smiled and said, "awwww thank you angel fish" as she took a bite of her brownie, she closed her eyes and said, "this is heavenly and just what I needed". Derek kissed her lips and said, "and that is just what I needed baby girl", she winked at him and said, "glad I could help" and then they both laughed.

Derek could tell that something was bothering Penelope and he sat down in front of her and said, "what's on that sexy mind of yours baby girl"?, she swallowed a bite of brownie and said, "just thinking about Anthonys visit tonight". Derek said, "don't worry, everything is going to be alright".

Penelope said, "something isn't right, he's planning something I just know it", he said, "planning something, like what"?, she shrugged and said, "I don't know but he's up to something". Hotch walked into the room and said, "who's up to something"?, Penelope said, "I have a feeling that Anthony is".

Hotch said, "what do you think he's up to"?, Penelope said, "I'm not sure but he called before I came to work today and said that we needed to talk". Derek said, "so we are having him over to our house tonight to talk", Hotch said, "it sounds a little fishy to me, here he all of a sudden wants to talk"?, Penelope said, "that's exactly what I think bossman".

Derek said, "what can we do"?, Hotch said, "what time is he coming over to your place tonight"?, Derek said, "around 6", Hotch said, "if it's okay with the two of you I'd like to be there with you". Penelope smiled and said, "it's more than okay bossman, more than okay" as she hugged his neck.

A few hours later Derek, Penelope and Hotch walked through the front door at Casa Morgan and Derek said, "Anthony should be here soon, would either of you like something to drink"?, Penelope said, "I'm good hotstuff", Hotch said, "nothing for me thanks" as they walked into the living room.

Penelope and Hotch sat down and Derek was getting ready to sit down when he heard a knock at the door, he walked across the room and opened the door and standing there was Anthony and another man. Derek stepped aside and said, "come in, please come in" and the two men stepped inside and followed Derek into the living room.

Anthony smiled and said, "Penelope, Aaron, Derek this is my lawyer Chad Williamson", Penelope said, "attorney, why is your attorney here"?, Chad held out a piece of paper and said, "this is why". Hotch took the envelope and opened it and Penelope said, "what is it bossman, what does it say"?, Hotch looked up at his friends as he tried to figure out a way to tell them.

Anthony and his attorney grinned as Hotch said, "Anthony is suing for sole custody of the baby", Penelope said, "FULL CUSTODY, ARE YOU CRAZY, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THIS BABY IS YOURS". Anthony said, "trust me this baby is mine", Derek then wrapped his arms around Penelope and held her tight as she laid her head down on his shoulders and allowed the tears to fall.

Hotch said, "you've done what you came for now I suggest you leave", Chad smiled and said, "Penelope here is a copy of the paperwork we filed with the court this afternoon". Hotch took the envelope and said, "thanks", Anthony said, "just remember Penelope it didn't have to be this way" as him and Chad turned and headed toward the door.

Penelope shook her head and said, "he can't do this, he can't take my baby can he Hotch"?, Hotch read the papers and sadly looked at Penelope and said, "if the judge agrees with him and Chad then yes". Derek said, "so what are we going to do"?, Hotch smiled and said, "don't worry I have a few tricks up my sleeve to".

Derek and Penelope leaned in and listened as Hotch started telling them what they were going to do


	26. Chapter 26

Man Of Honor-Ch 26

Derek and Penelope smiled at Hotch and Penelope said, "are you sure bossman"?, he nodded his head and said, "positive Penelope, it's the best way to do so that he can't say you're not cooperating". Derek gently squeezed his wifes hand and said, "everything will be okay sweetness, everything is going to be just fine" and she grinned.

Hotch stood up and said, "well I'll get the paperwork started and I'll make sure you and Anthonys attorney both get copies", Penelope nodded her head and said, "thanks for everything Hotch". He smiled and said, "you're very welcome Garcia" as he smiled and then headed across the room and out the Morgans front door.

Penelope sighed and said, "this can't be over fast enough for me", Derek kissed her temple and said, "it can't for me either baby girl' as he held her close. She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "sooooo are you ready for Savannahs doctor appointment in the morning"?, he said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be I guess".

Derek said, "I think she's up to something", Penelope said, "me to, she's been to calm, well until today, until she found out that we are married", he nodded his head yes in agreement. She said, "their is something bothering me about this whole Savannah wanting you at the doctors gir appointment tomorrow thing".

She blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry angel fish, I don't want to be that girl", he looked at her and said, "that girl"?, she said, "yeah the jealous wife". Derek kissed her lips and said, "this whole situation is just wrong, you and I belong together and this little angel here is ours, no matter what the blood results say".

Penelope smiled and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan", he slid his hand onto her stomach and said, "and I love you Penelope Grace Garcia Morgan and this little one right here, I always have and I always will". She put her hand on his and said, "and we love you to sugar shack, don't we little one"? as she happily smiled at her husband.

Across town Anthony smiles at Chad and says, "I think that went well don't you"?, Chad nodded his head and said, "I do, you let her know really fast that you wanted custody of your child". He then looked at his friend and said, "but what if this baby isn't yours, what if he or she belongs to her husband"?, Anthony shook his head and said, "that's not possible, I took steps to make sure".

Chad said, "you took steps, just what do you mean you took steps"?, Anthony motioned for Chad to sit down, he sat down across from his lawyer/friend and blew out a deep breath as he readied to speak. He said, "I love Penelope and I have since the first time I saw her, we're perfect together, we're meant to be together".

He continued by saying, "we started talking about having kids and the more we started talking the more I wanted to have a child, a child with her, one that would tie us together forever". Chad said, "soooooo what did you do"?, he said, "I had a friend give me some medication that would increase her odds to get pregnant".

Chad said, "soooooooo you have been slipping her fertility drugs"?, Anthony nodded his head and said, "I have", Chad said, "and she didn't know this I take it"?, Anthony shook his head and said, "nope". Chad said, "Anthony if this gets out if this child is yours you will lose custody or any chance of custody, you know that right".

Anthony said, "I'm not going to lose my child", Chad said, "how many times did you slip her the drugs"?, Chad said, "she'd been taking the drugs for a few months before we got engaged". Chad said, "and how many times did you and Penelope have sex"?, Anthony smiled and said, "we had sex almost every night and if I was going to be out of town for the night I'd surprise her with an early lunch and well, I'm sure I don't have to tell you what we did now do I"?.

Chad said, "and she's almost 3 months along"?, Anthony nodded his head and said, "that's right and we were together the night before she was with Derek". Chad said, "well that does increase your odds but their is always that chance that you're not the father, you know that right"?, Anthony sighed and said, "I know but that's not the fact here".

Chad said, "I like your attitude about that but now we need to take steps to get an amniocentesis performed", Anthony nodded his head and said, "I agree Chad, I totally agree". Anthony stood up and walked across the room, he turned and looked at his attorney and said, "so now we need to meet with Penelope, Derek and her doctor and see what she thinks about getting the amnio and when", Chad nodded his head in agreement and said, "and the sooner the better" before grabbing his briefcase and heading out of Anthonys office.

Anthony then walked over and sat down behind his desk as thoughts of the child, his child growing inside Penelope filled his mind, causing him to smile and dream of a future with the blond bombshell and their child.


	27. Chapter 27

Man Of Honor-Ch 27

The next morning Derek woke up to the feeling of his wifes lips on his neck, he smiled and said, "womannnnn are you trying to kill me this morning"?, she grinned and said, "now handsome would I do that to you"?, he pulled her into his arms and said, "we don't have time for this right now because" and she crashed her lips against his and thrust her tongue inside his mouth.

He rolled her over onto her back and climbed between her legs and said, "well maybe we do have a little time" as he claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss. His hand slid up and down her body as he slid up her gown, just as he was getting ready to slid inside her and show her how much he loved her his cell started ringing.

She moaned in disappointment as he rolled off of her and reached for his cell, he said, "Morgan" and he heard the chipper voice of Savannah on the other end. She said, "morning lover, don't forget that we have an appointment this morning with my OB", Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "we won't".

Savannah said, "today is very important because we get to see how our baby is doing", Derek said, "I know Savannah, I know" as he looked at Penelope and rolled his eyes. Savannah said, "I'm getting ready to head out so please don't be late", Derek said, "I told you we wouldn't forget and we won't be late" before ending the call and flopping back against the bed.

Penelope said, "sorry handsome", he looked at her and said, "for what baby"?, she said, "well the morning had started off really good and then she had to call and ruin the mood". Derek said, "again it's not your fault sweetness and I promise you that we will continue this later", he then leaned over and kissed her lips gently.

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope were walking hand in hand out their front door and heading toward their car, as they climbed in Derek said, "let's get this over with and then how about you and me have a little breakfast before going to work"?, she winked at him and said, "breakfast sounds nice" as they pulled away from the curb.

Savannah was sitting in the waiting room as Derek and Penelope walked into the room, she smiled and said, "I was starting to get worried about you, we're next" as Derek and Penelope sat down beside her. Derek said, "sorry, traffic was a bear", Savannah said, "don't worry I just got here a few minutes ago myself" as they all looked up as Savannahs name was called.

They all got up and followed the nurse toward the exam room, after the trio was seated the nurse said, "the doctor will be right with you", she put Savannahs chart down and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Savannah blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm excited about this, this, finding out about the baby is very exciting don't you think"?, as she looked at Derek and Penelope.

Penelope said, "we had our appointment yesterday and it was very exciting wasn't it hotstuff", Savannah put her hand on her stomach and said, "have you felt anything yet Penelope"?, Penelope said, "a few flutters and I can't wait for him or her to start kicking".

Savannah nodded her head and said, "I hear ya, me either and now that the first trimester is over the morning sickness is gone", Penelope said, "I'm soooooo not gonna miss that", Savannah laughed and said, "me either". The door opened and the doctor stepped in and said, "good morning, it's nice to meet you, my name is Maggie Slone and you are the Morgans correct"?, Derek said, "we are" and motioned to himself and Penelope.

Savannah said, "and I'm Savannah Hayes, I'm having a baby with him" as she pointed to Derek", Derek sighed and said, "it's a long story doc, longgggggg longggg story". Maggie nodded her head and said, "I understand, trust me", she then looked at Savannah and said, "alright so how are you doing Savannah, any problems"?, Savannah said, "nope, everything is going great".

About half an hour later Maggie smiled and said, "well Savannah so far everything is progressing nicely and on our next appointment I'd like to try doing an ultrasound". Savannah said, "do you think we'll be able to hear the heartbeat"?, Maggie smiled and said, "yes mam" and Savannah smiled proudly as she slid her hand down to her stomach.

As they got up and walked out of the room Savannah smiled and said, "thank you Derek, thank you both for coming with me today, I have to admit that I was a little scared about coming here alone". Penelope said, "you're very welcome and I was a little scared myself about going to mine yesterday but we're both fine and so are our little angels".

When they got out to their cars Savannah said, "you won't have to come to any more appointments if you don't want to Derek, you came today and I appreciate it". Derek smiled and watched as Savannah climbed into her car and pulled away from the curb.

Derek opened Penelopes door and said, "shall we go get some bureakfast baby girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "we shall handsome, we shall" as he climbed into the truck, started the engine and pulled away from the curb.


	28. Chapter 28

Man Of Honor-Ch 28

The next few weeks went by fast with the team being gone on several cases, when the team was gone Penelope was with Fran and Dereks sisters so Anthony could never catch her alone to want to talk to her about the baby. Penelope was now a little over 4 months pregnant and was enjoying every minute of it, she was past the morning sickness but was on to stages like cravings and not just for food.

Derek loved her pregnancy hormones, he enjoyed the way she craved him as much as he craved her, when the team was on downtime Derek and his baby girl would spend the majority of it in bed. The happy couple was currently laying wrapped in each others arms after several rounds of passionate lovemaking.

Penelope looked up at her sexy husband and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "everyday it's implied", she grinned at him and said, "I hate to bring this up but we need to talk about the amnio". Derek nodded his head and said, "we do", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I want to do it, I want to, no scratch that I need to know who the father of this baby is".

Derek said, "I know sweetness and I back your decision and will support you 100%", she snuggled closer and said, "what are we going to do if Anthony is indeed the father of this baby"?, Derek said, "it doesn't matter if I'm the biological father of the baby or not because either way I am going to love this little boy or girl with all of my heart. Penelope kissed his lips passionately and said, "I knew their was a reason I married you", Derek rolled her over onto her back and said, "here I thought you married me for my smoking hot body"?, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "well that does help" as she pulled him down into another passionate kiss.

Across town Anthony was having breakfast with Chad, they were discussing the case, Anthony looks across the table at Chad and says, "so what are my chances of getting full and complete custody of my child"?, Chad said, "well first we have to make sure this child is yours". Anthony said, "ohhhh don't you worry about that because that baby is mine".

Chad said, "well in that case I'd say you stand a 50-50 chance", Anthony shook his head and said, "no, no I won't settle for less than full and complete custody", he then leaned forward and said, "and you better do whatever it takes to make sure that when the baby is born that he or she will be given to me and only to me".

Chad blew out a deep breath and said, "when we find out for sure that the child in question is indeed yours then we will start the process to make sure that when the baby is born he or she will be given to you". Anthony smiled and said, "sooooooo what you're saying is that everything hindges on the results of that amnio""?, Chad nodded his head and said, "exactly Anthony, exactly" causing a huge smile to cross his clients face.

As Anthony sat there watching Chad work on the briefs he knew that everything depended on finding out the results first before Penelope and her precious family did. Because if he wasn't the father he would need to make sure that Penelope never found out the truth because if she did it would cost him everything he'd been working so hard to get.


	29. Chapter 29

Man Of Honor-Ch 29

The day was here, it was finally here, it was the day of her amniocentesis, the day they could finally determine who the father was, after today their would be no more wondering, no more worrying, everything would be over and sdone. Penelope and Derek were walking from their car toward the hospital when they heard Anthony say, "it's a beautiful morning isn't it"?, Derek said, "well it was until you got here, what are you doing here Anthony"?, he said, "I have every right to be here".

Derek said, "no, no you don't, we don't want you here". Anthony said, "awwww that's to bad", Penelope said, "not now Anthony, please just go and you can be here with us when we get the results", he shook his head and said, "I'm not leaving Penelope, I have every right to be here, every right to watch this process being done".

Penelope said, "the only thing you're doing is making me nervous and putting more stress on me and the baby", Anthony said, "I don't want to cause you any more stress because stress isn't good for our child". Penelope said, "please just go", he said, "if Derek stays then I stay", Derek said, "I'm her husband and I'm not going anywhere, I'm here with my wife and our child".

Anthony said, "LISTEN TO ME, THIS CHILD GROWING INSIDE HER IS MINE AND HERS DO YOU HEAR ME, OURS NOT YOURS, OURSSSSS", Hotch walked around the corner and said, "Anthony I'm going to have to ask you to leave". Anthony crossed his arms and said, "I'm not going anywhere", Hotch pulled a piece of paper out and said, "oh yes you are", Anthony said, "what is this"?, he said, "it's a restraining order and it's keeping you away from Penelope and Derek until the results come back".

Anthony said, "you can't do this, you can't make me go", Hotch said, "oh but we can, you being here is putting to much stress on Penelope and the baby", Derek smiled and said, "come on sweetness, you have a 9:00 appointment. As they walked away Anthony said, "THIS ISN'T OVER PENELOPE, DO YOU HEAR ME, THIS ISN'T OVERRRRRRRRR" as Derek and Penelope walked on inside the hospital leaving Anthony alone with Hotch.

Hotch stood there shaking his head and said, "you're a piece of work Anthony, a real piece of work", Anthony said, "that's my child growing inside her Aaron, mine not that animal she's married to and soon you're all going to find that out". Hotch said, "that may be but until we know for sure that the baby is yours you need to keep your distance and if you can't do it we'll have you arrested and you will stay in jail until the results are ready, do you hear me"?, Anthony said, "ohhhhh I hear you alright, I hear you" as he turned around and headed toward his car.

Inside Penelope and Derek were sitting in a room, she had changed into a hospital gown and was laying on the bed nervously waiting, she squeezed Dereks hand and said, "what if he's right, what if this baby is his"?, Derek said, "then we'll deal with that but until we know one way or another don't worry and don't stress okay"? she nodded her head yes as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

They pulled apart when the doctor walked into the room and said, "are you ready"?, Derek and Penelope looked at each other and then at her as Penelope said,"we're as ready as we're going to be I guess". She smiled and said, "alright then, let's get this done and over with so you can get out of here okay"?, Penelope said, "sounds good, sounds real good" as she watched the doctor gather what she needed to start the procedure.


	30. Chapter 30

Man Of Honor-Ch 30

Penelope and Derek watched as Susan hooked her up to the ultra sound machine, as the wand rolled over her stomach Susan said, "the reason I'm doing this is so that we can find the exact placement of the baby". Derek said, "is he or she okay"?, Susan said, "let's see if the baby will cooperate" and then the sound of "swoosh, swoosh, swoosh" filled the room, Penelope looked at Derek and said, "that hotstuff is our babies heartbeat".

Derek said, "wow that sounds so amazing", Susan said, "and you can see right here" as she pointed to the screen, Penelope said, "is that the baby, is that our little peanut"?, Susan said, "that's him or her", Derek beamed with pride and said, "hello in there peanut, I'm your daddy". Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "and I'm your mommy and we both love you so much sweetheart and we can't wait to meet you".

Susan said, "this procedure won't take long and then we'll check the baby again", Derek said, "so you can monitor the baby for any problems, right"?, she said, "correct Derek", he said, "I read all of the information you sent home with us, I wanted to be prepared". Penelope said, "after we're done here I'm not suppose to do anything strenous for a few days right"?, Susan said, "right, no heavy lifting, or exercise, especially sex for at least 2 or 3 days".

Penelope and Derek nodded their heads yes in agreement as Susan started the procedure, Derek gently squeezed his beautiful wifes hand and watched as Susan carefully inserted the needle and he sent up a silent prayer that everything would go good with no pain to Penelope or their child. Susan explained what she was doing every step of the procedure so as not to worry the soon to be parents and when she was finished she hooked the ultrasound machine back up to Penelope and they waited worriedly until the sound of "swoosh, swoosh, swoosh" once again filled the air.

Susan said, "everything seems to be just fine but I want you to lay here for a few more minutes hooked up to the monitor okay"?, Penelope said, "definitely Susan", as Susan stood up Derek said, "the results will take about a month right"?, Susan said, "in most cases yes but if they come in any earlier I'll let you know" and Derek and Penelope smiled as they watched Susan pick up the vials of amniotic fluid and put them into the specimen bag and head out of the room.

Derek said, "don't worry sweetness everything is going to be fine", Penelope smiled and said, "listen to that handsome, that is the sound of our babies heartbeat", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". Penelope sighed happily and said, "and I love you to Mr. Morgan", they then sat there smiling as they continued listening to the sound of their childs heartbeat fill the room until Susan walked back through the door a few minutes later.

Susan said, "how are you feeling Penelope, any pain"?, she said, "nope, I'm feeling great", Susan smiled and said, "okay since everything is going good I'm going to let you go ahead and go home". She watched as Derek helped Penelope up into the sitting position she then watched as Dereks hand went protectively on Penelopes stomach.

Penelope and Derek looked at Susan as she said, "alright I need for you to contact me or get back to the ER if any of the following occur", Derek and Penelope sat listening as she said, "Loss of or vaginal bleeding or loss of amniotic fluid through the vagina. Severe uterine cramping that lasts more than a few hours, Fever, Redness and inflammation where the needle was inserted Unusual fetal activity or a lack of fetal movement".

Derek and Penelope intertwined their fingers and Penelope said, "if I have any of those symptoms we'll get here ASAP I promise Susan", Derek said, "count on it, I won't take any chances with Penelope or our baby". Susan said, "I'll let you know when the results come back in but if you need anything in the meantime please don't hesitate to call me".

Penelope scooted to the end of the table and Derek helped her down and as they walked toward the door Penelope said, "don't worry we will, we will" and Susan smiled as she watched the loving husband and wife walk hand in hand out of her office.


	31. Chapter 31

Man Of Honor-Ch 31

Penelope and Derek were in their car and pulling away from the curb and what they didn't know was that Anthony was sitting across the street with Savannah watching them. Savannah said, "well it will be around a month before they get the results back soooo what are you going to do"?, he looked at her and said, "you beautiful, you" as they both pulled away from the curb.

Derek glanced over at Penelope and said, "you feeling okay sweetness"?, she sighed and said, "just fine angel fish, a little hungry but good", he said, "what would you like a bite of to eat"?, she said, "besides you"?, he chuckled and said, "yes angel besides me". Penelope said, "how about a pizza with everything"?, he winked at her and said, "if a pizza with everything is what my wife wants then a pizza with everything she shall have".

About half an hour later they pulled into their driveway and climbed out of the truck and made their way toward the front door, Derek held the pizza in one hand and the key in the other as they stopped in front of the door. He opened the door and pushed it open and said, "after you goddess, after you", she caressed his cheek and said, "I love you adonis", he winked at her and said, "and I love you sweetness" as she walked by him and headed inside the house.

Derek said, "why don't you go sit and I'll go get us something to drink and be right with you", she kissed his lips and smiled at him before walking on into the living room, Derek sighed happily and walked into the kitchen and came back out a few minutes later with the pizza and 2 drinks in his hands. He sat down on the couch beside Penelope and said, "how about we watch a movie while we enjoy our pizza and then I'll rub your feet and we can to take a nap".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "a nap sounds good" as she took a bite of her pizza, Derek grabbed a piece and sat back and said, "I hope you know how proud of you I am", she looked at him and said, "why are you proud of me handsome"?, he said, "I don't know many women that could do what you're doing". Penelope said, "I love you and this baby and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure him or her is safe, happy and healthy", he winked at her and said, "amen baby girl, amen" as he put in her favorite Madea movie and rejoined her on the couch.

They ate pizza and laughed until the ending credits were rolling up the screen, Derek said, "alright woman give me those piggies of yours", Penelope laughed as she put her feet up into his lap and said, "here ya go handsome, here are my piggies". Derek started massaging her toes and she said, "ohhhh that feels so good handsome, so very good".

He grinned and said, "last night you were saying the same thing but for another reason", she laughed and said, "heyyyyy no fair we can't do that tonight", he smiled lovingly at her and said, "no but when we can you're all mine beautiful". She took a deep breath and said, "and you'll be allllll mine", Derek said, "just lay back and relax and let my fingers take away the tension that are flowing through your tootsies".

Penelope laid back on the couch and closed her eyes as Derek rubbed her tired aching feet, she had realized she was so exhausted until she woke up some time later wrapped in Dereks loving arms.


	32. Chapter 32

Man Of Honor-Ch 32

The next 3 1/2 weeks flew by and the closer it got to the possible date of them finding out who the father was the more nervous Penelope was getting. She blew out a deep breath and put her hand on her growing stomach, closed her eyes and said, "please be Derek's pleaseeeeee be Dereks". She opened her eyes and said, "come on Garcie it's time to get these results for your B team" as her fingers flew across the keyboard as she worked to keep herself busy. but

At the hospital a dark skinned tech walked into the lab and walked over to the machine where the results for all of their tests would be coming through, she bit down on her bottom lip as she searched through the papers for the name Penelope Garcia. She smiled and said, "here you are" as she pulled it from the pile, she then walked over to the counter and looked at the results, the smile fell when she saw that Anthony wasn't the father Derek was.

She pulled up Penelopes specimen by using the number on the sheet, she hit a few keys and a few minutes later she had done her job and changed the results to make Savannah a happy woman. She then tucked the paper with the correct parentage into her pocket and quickly put the false report back with the others and made her way from the lab.

Once she was away from the lab she pulled out her cell and dialed Savannahs number, after a few rings she heard, "it's about time Abby", Abby said, "sorry it took so long but the results just came back", Savannah said, "and what did they say"?, she said, "Anthony wasn't the father, Derek was".

Savannah said, "did you change the results"?, Abby said, "I did", Savannah said, "thanks Abby, you'll find the rest of your payment in your account in the morning", Abby said, "thanks Savannah but now we're even" and ended the call. Savannah smiled as she dialed Anthonys number and after a few rings he said, "hello sexy, how are you"?, Savannah grinned and said, "Abby just called, the results are in".

Anthony said, "andddd"?, Savannah said, "you're not the father Derek is", Anthony stood there in disbelief and said, "how can that be, how can that be"?, Savannah said, "don't worry Abby changed the results so until the baby is born everybody will think he or she is yours" and Anthony smiled and said, "now it's time for the fun to begin" as he ended the call.

A few minutes later, Susan was sitting at her desk when her office line rang, she picked up her phone and said, "hello", the voice on the other end said, "this is Angie in the lab those results you've been waiting for have come in". Susan said, "thanks Angie can you bring them to my office"?, Angie said, "I'll head up right now doctor".

After that call ended she pulled Penelopes chart and got her cell number and dialed it, after a few rings she heard, "hello", Susan said, "Penelope"?, Penelope said, "yes", Susan said, "it's me, it's Susan, your paternity results are in". Penelope said, "Derek is on his way home from a case, can we come in later"?, Susan said, "sure thing Penelope just call me and let me know when you're on your way".

Penelope said, "will do Susan and thanks", Susan said, "what do you want me to do about notifying Anthony"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "please don't, please wait till I can see Derek and let him know the results are in". Susan said, "not a problem, no problem at all".

Penelope smiled and said, "we'll see you soon", Susan smiled and said, "see you soon Penelope", after the call ended Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "we'll soon find out who the father is", she turned around when she heard Derek say, "are the results in"?, she turned to see him standing in the door. She got up out of her seat and walked over and wrapped her arms around him and said, "yes, Susan just called to let me know the results are back", Derek said, "what are we waiting on let's go" as they intertwined fingers and headed toward the elevator.

As they stepped onto the elevator Penelope dialed Susans number to let her know they were on their way to the office, Susan told Penelope she'd go ahead and call Anthony and let him know the results were back" before the call ended. A few minutes later Derek and Penelope were walking up the hall toward Susans office.

They stopped when they saw Anthony and Chad walking up the hall toward them, he smiled and said, "today's the day Penelope, today's the day you both learn just who the father of that baby truly is", Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "yes, yes it is" as they stepped inside Susans office.


	33. Chapter 33

Man Of Honor-Ch 33

Anthony was all smiles as him and Chad sat down on one side and Penelope and Derek sat down on the other side of Susans desk, Susan took a deep breath and said, "since you're all here I'll go ahead and tell you the results". Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and gently squeezed her hand as Susan opened her mouth and readied to tell them all the results they'd been waiting almost a month for.

She took the time to explain everything to them and Penelope felt her heart shatter as Susan said, "Anthony is a 100% match to the child in question", she handed Penelope the paper and said, "I'm so sorry Penelope". Anthony smiled and said, "I told you, I told you all that the baby was mine and I guess now you'll believe me", Chad sighed and said, "my client tried to tell you from the start he was the father but neither of you would listen".

Penelope looked up at Anthony as he said, "Derek Morgan will not, WILL NOT RAISE MY CHILD", Derek said, "we're married and I am recognized as the babies father", Chad said, "we're going to take steps to seek full custody of the child once he or she is born". Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "you'll never take my child away from me, from us".

Susan said, "alright that's enough, this stress isn't good for Penelope or the baby and it's gotta stop", Derek said, "I can tell you now that it , won't stop until they cause her to miscarry Susan". Anthony said, "nothing could be further from the truth, I don't want anything to happen to Penelope or our child", he glanced over and saw Penelope wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face.

Anthony said, "I'm sorry Penelope, I didn't mean to yell at you", Derek held his wife close and said, "it's alright sweetness, it's alright" as he ran his hand up and down her back for support. Chad said, "we're going to have papers delivered to you tomorrow that state our plans to seek full custody, please have Aaron to look at them because trust me you're going to need all the help you can get" as him and Anthony stood up and walked out into the hall and closed the door behind them.

Susan said, "I'm so sorry Penelope", Penelope said, "is their any way this is wrong"?, she said, "I'm sorry but the results are 100% conclusive that Anthony is the father, I wish it was wrong but sadly it's not". Derek said, "come on sweetness let's get you home and let you rest, it's been a long and tiring day for you", she nodded her head and said, "thanks Susan, thanks for trying to help us".

Susan said, "if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me", Penelope and Derek nodded their heads as they headed out into the hall hand in hand. As she climbed into the car she sighed wondering just what torment she was going to be put through until the baby is born and after from the man she once cared so much for.

Derek said, "don't worry we'll talk to Hotch and see if their is anything we can do to keep him away until after the baby is born", Penelope nodded her head and wiped away the tears as they pulled away from the hospital. Anthony smiled and said, "well that went good didn't it"?, Chad said, "was the baby really yours or are you just buying time until the baby is born to bond with Penelope and hope for a change of heart"?, Anthony said, "the baby is mine that's all that matters, right"?, Chad said, "if it comes out that you're not really the father you will lose everything" as they pulled away from the curb and headed toward the highway.


	34. Chapter 34

Man Of Honor-Ch 34

Over the next couple months Penelope became more and more stressed, the judge a friend of Anthonys refused to give them the restraining order because supposedly Anthony wasn't doing anything. Every time Hotch tried a new judge it worked out the same way with them refusing the order, one judge went so far as to say that Anthony was the father and was entitled to know what was happening with his child.

They were so glad that things with Savannah had calmed down and the only time she called or stopped over was when she would have ultrasound pictures of the baby for Derek. Penelope had been put on bed rest because her blood pressure was to elevated and she was told it was to dangerous for her to continue working until after the baby was born.

Penelope and Savannah were both now almost 7 1/2 months pregnant and the closer it got to their due dates the more nervous Penelope was getting and the more anxious and happy Savannah was becoming. Everything was going good for Savannah and at her last checkup she was told that she was going to have a daughter, she was so happy, so happy to think that her and Derek were going to share a happy and healthy daughter.

Penelope and Derek on the other hand wanted to wait until the baby was born to find out the sex, because to them the sex didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was that the baby and Penelope were both healthy. Derek was put on restricted duty because he needed to be close to Penelope, especially right now with her pregnancy becoming dangerous with her blood pressure so he was home with his baby girl at night which was more than fine with her.

The day started out a wonderful day with Derek surprising her in bed with an amazing breakfast, they then watched some movies and then Derek spent a couple of hours working on the nursery. Penelope smiled as she watched her sexy husband put the finishing touches on the nursery that would hold their child, everything was perfect, they were just the way she'd always dreamed they'd be.

Derek had leaned in and gently kissed her lips but they pulled apart when his cell started ringing, he pulled it off and said, "it's Savannah", he then hit talk and said, "yeah Savannah". He said, "alright, alright calm down, calm down", he said, "it's okay, I'll be there as soon as I can just remember your lamaze breathing until I get there".

After the call ended he said, "I have to go she's in labor", Penelope smiled and said, "I'm so happy for you handsome", he said, "thanks sweetness", he kissed her lips and said, "next it'll be you". Penelope sighed as she rubbed her stomach and said, "be careful", he said, "always goddess, always" as he headed toward their front door.

He turned around and said, "I'll call momma and let her know I'm heading out and she'll be here in a few minutes", Penelope said, "and I'll be a good girl and sit here until she comes". Derek winked at her and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you", he blew her a kiss and then headed out the front door leaving her alone but not for long because Fran arrived about 10 minutes later.

Fran sat down beside her daughter in law and said, "are you alright honey"?, Penelope said, "yeah I'm just worried about what Anthony is going to do when the baby's born". Fran said, "don't worry about that sweetheart, you're on bed rest because of your blood pressure and worrying isn't helping you at all", she nodded her head and said, "I know and I'm trying, I really am".

Fran said, "I know you are honey, how about I go get us some tea"?, Penelope grinned and said, "tea sounds great", Fran said, "and I have a surprise for you", Penelope said, "ohhhh is it something chocolate"?, Fran said, "of course it is" as she disappeared into the kitchen to get them both some tea.

Penelope moved around on the couch and grabbed her stomach as a pain rocked her body, she said, "ohhhh calm down little one, calm down", she blew out a deep breath and laid back on the couch only to be hit with another pain. Penelope said, "Frannnnnnnnn", Fran ran into the living room and said, "what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "I think I'm in labor".

Fran said, "maybe it's just Braxton Hicks from the stress"?, Penelope smiled and said, "yeah maybe that's it" and as she moved to sit up on the couch she grabbed her stomach and said, "ahhhhhhhhh, oh something's wrong Fran, something's wrong". Fran said, "let's get you to the car, we've got to get you checked out", Penelope nodded her head and stood up and as she did a gush of warm fluid ran down her legs.

Penelope said, "my water just broke", Fran smiled and said, "I guess my grandchild is anxious to meet his or her mommy and daddy", she said, "I'll run upstairs and grab you some pants and we'll get you changed and get you to the hospital". Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement and a few short minutes later Penelope and Fran were climbing into Frans car and pulling away from the curb.


	35. Chapter 35

Man Of Honor-Ch 35

When Derek walked into Savannahs room she was in the middle of a contraction, he walked over to the bed and watched as she collapsed against the bed as the contraction ended. She looked up at Derek and said, "our daughter will be here soon Derek", he smiled and said, "and I can hardly wait to hold her in my arms".

Savannah said, "me eitherrrrrrrrr" as another contraction hit, she grabbed Dereks hand and the doctor said, "pushhhhhh Savannah, pushhhhhhh" and push she did until the contraction ended. She laid back against the pillows and said, "how much longer"?, the doctor said, "you're fully dilated and ready to deliver so it shouldn't be much longer now".

She looked up at Derek and said, "did you hear that Derek, it won't be long now"?, Derek said, "I heard" as she grabbed his hand again and started pushing as the strongest contraction hit. She pushed and pushed until the doctor told her to rest and she laid back against the pillows and Derek wiped her forehead with a cool damp cloth.

A few contractions later Dereks cell started ringing, he said, "I have to take this it could be about Penelope", Savannah said, "right nowwwwww" as she grabbed his hand and squeezed as the doctor said, "pushhhhhh Savannah". Derek left his cell in his pocket and held on to Savannahs hand as she pushed her way through another hard contraction, when the contraction was over Derek pulled his cell out and saw that the call was from his mom and that made him worry.e

He pulled his cell out and dialed his moms cell, she was watching as the doctors rushed Penelope into the hospital, after they disappeared into a cubicle she answered the cell and said, "I tried to call you". Derek said, "Savannah is in full labor", Fran said, "yeah and so is Penelope, that's why I called you", Derek said, "wait, what, baby girl is in labor to"?, Fran said, "yeah she is, she's in there right now being checked out, you need to get down here fast". Derek said, "I can't, not until Savannah gives birth momma".

Fran said, "don't worry, I'll be right by Penelopes side, you stay there and help bring my granddaughter into the world and then get down here to your wife", Derek laughed and said, "okay momma okay", he then had to end the call as Savannah said, "I need you Derekkkkkk" as another cotraction hit her.

Derek said, "I gotta go momma but tell baby girl I love her and I'll be there as soon as I can, Fran said, "I will baby boy, I will", when their call ended she put her cell back in her purse and turned around to see Anthony and Chad walking into the hospital, Fran said, "what are you doing here"?, Chad said, "we were notified by the hospital that Penelope was here".

Fran said, "notified by the hospital, she was just brought in a few minutes ago", Anthony stepped forward and said, "where is she, I want to be in there with her"?, Fran grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away and she said, "you're not going anywhere around her or that baby do you hear me"?, Chad said, "you have no rights here Mrs. Rossi".

Fran said, "it's because of you and your client that she's here in early labor", Anthony said, "you can't prove that"?, she said, "oh but I can, I'm a nurse and I can read a report and her last report said that she was under to much stress and that came from you Anthony, you and your attorney".

Chad said, "we're sorry for any pain she suffered because of us but he's the father of the baby and he has every right to be here", Fran said, "and she has every right to not allow him in the delivery room as she brings that child into the world to". Chad said, "yes, yes she does but Anthony is the father and he has the same rights as she does", Fran said, "not right now he doesn't" and she turned and walked away..

Anthony said, "WAIT, WHAT BUT", Chad said, "don't make things worse", Anthony said, "that baby is mine and I have every right to be in there with her", the nurse ran over and said, "Mrs. Rossi Penelope needs you, their's complications". Anthony said, "wait, complications, what complications, I'm the father"? Fran said, "can't you let that go for Penelope and the babys sake, at least until after the baby is born"?, Anthony nodded his head and said, "yes, yes, go to her, please go to her" and they watched as Fran followed the nurse down the hall toward the room Penelope was in, Anthony looked at Chad and said, "I've got to get in there, I've got to be in there when she delivers" and Chad nodded his head yes as they turned and walked away.

In Savannahs room the doctor said, "alright Savannah are you ready because on the next contraction we're going to deliver the baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm ready, I'm so ready" as the contraction hit. Savannah squeezed Dereks hand and he said, "push Savannah, pushhhhh" and push she did until the cries of the little girl filled the delivery room.

The smile Derek had on his face fell as the doctor held up the baby and he saw that she was a beautiful little Caucasian baby, he said, "what the" and Savannah said, "you're the father you have to be, you just have to be". Derek said, "the last time I checked Savannah I wasn't a Caucasian male", Savannah said, "she's just really light skinned", Derek said, "she's white Savannah, white with a hint of a light mocha".

After cutting the cord the doctor wrapped the baby and said, "Derek would you like to hold your daughter"?, Derek said, "I'd love to but that little angel there, she ain't mine, I don't know who she belongs to but it's not me". Savannah watched with tears streaming down her face as Derek turned around and headed out of the room, as he disappeared around the corner he heard her screaming, "SHE'S YOURS DEREK, YOU'RE HERE FATHER, YOU'RE HER FATHER". Derek shook his head in disbelief as he stepped onto the elevator to head down to his wife and their child.


	36. Chapter 36

Man Of Honor-Ch 36

Chad and Anthony were making their way up the hall toward the room Penelope was in, they found out where she was by listening to the nurses and doctors talking and Anthony was all smiles as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. He walked closer to the bed and saw one nurse in the corner and that Penelopes eyes were closed, his eyes glanced over at the ultrasound and saw that the babys heartbeat was strong and steady.

Penelopes eyes opened and she said, "GET OUT, GET OUT, I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE", Anthony said, "I have every right to be in here, that baby growing inside of you is mine, mine and yours". She shook her head and said, "right now this baby is mine now get outtttttt" as another contraction hit her and hit her hard, he tried to take her hand in his but she pushed him away.

The door opened and the doctor walked in, she said, "Anthony you need to get out of here", he shook his head and said, "I'm not going anywhere, I've got a right to be in here", Penelope said, "get him out, get him out". The doctor said, "if you don't go I'll call security", Anthony said, "you do what you've got to do but I'm not going anywhere doctor", she walked over to call for security and then she smiled as the door opened and Derek stepped inside.

Derek said, "Anthony, what are you doing in here"?, Anthony said, "what are you doing in here"?, Derek said, "she's my wife and she wants me in here so again what are you doing in here"?, he said, "that baby is mine not yours, MINE AND I WANT YOU OUT", the doctor said, "this isn't good for Penelope or the baby so both of you calm down or you're both out do you understand me"?, they nodded their heads yes.

Penelope said, "how much longer, how much longer"'?, the doctor raised the sheet and said, "you're crowning so on the next contraction I need you to push okay"?, she grabbed Dereks hand and said, "okay" . As the contraction hit she squeezed Dereks hand and pushed and pushed until she was told to rest and then she collapsed against the pillows and looked up into the loving eyes of her husband.

Anthony said, "how's Savannah"?, Derek straightened up and said, "she's fine, she delivered a baby, her daughter", Penelope said, "is something wrong with the baby"?, Derek said, "no the baby is fine, it's not mine but it's fine, she's a beautiful little girl", Penelope said, "what do you mean it's not yours"?, Derek said, "the baby was a Caucasian", Anthony swallowed hard and said, "that doesn't mean it's not yours". Derek said, "are you being serious with me, in case you haven't noticed neither me or Savannah are caucasian soooooo if the baby was mine it wouldn't be white".

Penelope grabbed Dereks hand as another contraction hit, she squeezed and pushed and pushed until she was told to rest and she once again collapsed against the pillows. She said, "I'm so sorry angel fish", he kissed her lips gently and said, "thanks baby girl", Penelope said, "if you're not the father who is"?, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I have no idea".

Anthony was speechless, he couldn't believe it, was it true, was he the father of Savannahs baby, they had been together for over a year and they had been having sex almost since the first day they met but they'd always used protection. His mind flashed to one day when Penelope was working late and he was with Savannah, everything was so passion filled, so manic, so amazing that he didn't think about using protection, the only thing he wanted was to be buried inside Savannah.

He was pulled back to reality when the doctor said, "are you ready to hold your child"?, with tears streaming down her face she said, "oh yes, yes" and on the next contraction she pushed and pushed until she heard the cries of her child as they filled the room. The doctor smiled as she cut the cord, she wrapped the baby and said, "would you like to see your baby"?, Penelope said, "yes please".

A smile graced both Penelope and Dereks faces as the doctor held up a beautiful mocha colored girl and said, "congratulations it's a girl", Penelope looked at Derek and said, "a girl, we have a girl hotstuff". Anthony stepped back closer and closer to the door, he had to get out of there, he had to get out of the room and get away and he had to do it now.

As he put his hand on the door knob Derek said, "freeze Anthony, you're not going anywhere" as Dereks eyes went from his wife to their daughter and back up to one of the biggest liars he'd seen in his life, Anthony who wanted to be anywhere at that time, anywhere but there.


	37. Chapter 37

Man Of Honor-Ch 37

Derek looked at the doctor and said, "you know the situation between us, right"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes I do", Derek said, "I need you to run a DNA test on both babies and then you tell me which baby I'm the father of". The doctor nodded her head and said, "now that I can do" and as the nurse carried the baby away Anthony said, "waitttttt, their's no need to do that, no need to put the babies through that".

Penelope said, "and why isn't their, you're still saying that you're the father of this beautiful little girl so yes, yes their is every reason in the world to do the testing on my daughter". Anthony said, "you don't have to do this because, well because I'm not the father of your baby, Derek is", Derek said, "you've known this entire time haven't you"?, Anthony said, "yes I have and I made sure that the results would show that I was the father and not Derek".

With tears streaming down her face Penelope said, "how could you do that to me, to us, to this sweet, innocent baby"?, Anthony said, "I love that little girl as if she was mine and by all rights she should be mine, I gave you those drugs for a long time and". Penelope said, "wait, you what, you gave me drugs, what kind of drugs"?, Anthony ran his hand over his head and said, "fertility drugs, I wanted a baby, a baby with you Penelope, a baby that was part me and part you and I was taking every step possible to make sure that happened".

Penelope said, "but it didn't happen did it, Derek is the father of this beautiful little girl and he always has been", Anthony nodded his head and said, "yes, yes he is and I'm the father of Savannahs baby". Dereks mouth flew open and he said, "you two were working together in this"?, Anthony said, "yes, yes we were, she wanted a baby and a future with you Derek and I wanted the same with Penelope".

Derek said, "so you both drugged us, you drugged baby girl and Savannah drugged me that night didn't she"?, Anthony nodded his head and said, "yes, yes she did, we both agreed all those months ago to do anything we had to do to get what we wanted". Penelope said, "and you did, you drugged me for months Anthony, months to get what you wanted, do you have any idea how wrong that is"?, he said, "I do and I'm so sorry".

Penelope watched as Derek grabbed Anthony by the collar and said, "you're going to pay for this, both you and Savannah are going to lose the one thing you fought so hard to get, a child". Anthony shook his head and said, "you can't do that, you can't take my baby, our baby away from us", Derek said, "ohu ahhh but ya see I can, I can make sure that you both spend the rest of your lives in prison away from that innocent child".

Anthony said, "I won't let you or anybody else take my child away, do you hear me"?, Derek said, "you're not going to be able to stop it Anthony, you are in so much trouble, you drugged a federal agent and put her child, our child in danger and you tampered with blood tests so trust me when I say you're going to be going away for a long long time, both you and Savannah are" as he reached for his cell to notify the team of just what they had found out.


	38. Chapter 38

Man Of Honor-Ch 38

A few minutes later Penelope and Derek watch as Anthony is led away in handcuffs, the doctor smiled and said, "we're getting ready to move Penelope to her room and take the baby to get cleaned up, weighed and measured". Derek said, "thank you for everything you've done to help us", she said, "you're very welcome" as the nurse walked over and took the beautiful little girl.

Derek sighed and said, "she's beautiful", Penelope tiredly nodded her head and said, "that she is and she's ours", Derek leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you goddess". Penelope said, "and I love you handsome", another nurse walked toward them and said, "we need to move her now but you will be able to see her and the baby again in a few minutes, she'll be in room 333".

He nodded his head and said, "I'll see you soon goddess", Penelope winked at him and said, "see ya later alligator", Derek laughed and said, "after while crocodile" as he watched her being wheeled up the hall toward her room. He sighed and turned around and headed back up the hall, their was something he needed to do and it couldn't wait any longer.

Savannah was in her room holding her daughter, she caressed her daughters cheek and said, "you're so beautiful and all mine", she looked up and smiled when Derek walked into the room. She said, "would you like to hold your daughter"?, Derek said, "we've already been through this Savannah, that little girl isn't mine, she belongs to Anthony". Savannah said, "w w what are you talking about, of course she's yours", Derek shook his head and said, "drop the act Savannah Anthony already told us everything".

Derek sat down beside her and said, "how could you do that to me Savannah, to Penelope to our child"?, Savannah said, "I honestly thought she was yours until she was born", Derek just looked at her in disbelief. She said, "I have always wanted a life with you, a child with you and Anthonys plan sounded full proof, I'm so sorry Derek", he said, "sorry for what you did or sorry that you got caught"?, she looked down at her beautiful daughter and then back up to him and said, "both".

She looked at Derek and said, "what's going to happen now"?, Derek said, "well when you're released from the hospital you'll be arrested and taken into custody", she nodded her head and said, "and my daughter, what's going to happen to her"?, Derek said, "is their anybody that you can call to take custody of her"?, she nodded her head and said, "my sister Ashley".

Derek said, "you better be contacting her and getting things in motion", she said, "would you like to hold her while I make my call"?, Derek said, "I'd love to, after all until she was born I thought she was mine" as he took the little bundle into his arms. He hated knowing that this beautiful little girl was going to grow up without her mommy and daddy, she was innocent and didn't ask for any of this to be happening to her.

A few minutes later Savannah smiled and said, "thanks Ashley" and then ended the call, she looked at Derek and said, "she'll be here to get Ashley tomorrow", Derek said, "here you go, you better hold her while you've got the chance". They looked up at the door as a female police officer stepped into the room, she said, "agent Morgan I'll be watching Ms. Hayes this shift", Derek stood up and said, "it's nice to meet you officer" as he shook hands with the woman.

He smiled and said, "if you'll excuse me I'm going to head back to my wife and our daughter", Savannah said, "please tell Penelope I'm so sorry for everything", Derek said, "I will" and then he walked out leaving Savannah, the baby and the police officer alone in the room.


	39. Chapter 39

Man Of Honor-Ch 39

Derek was all smiles as he walked into his wifes room, she was holding their daughter and smiling lovingly down at her, she glanced up and said, "you okay handsome"?, he walked over and kissed her on the lips gently and said, "I am now baby girl, I am now" as he then leaned down and kissed the top of his daughters little head.

Penelope said, "would you like to hold her"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes please", she said, "here you go daddy" as she handed the sleeping tot over to him. He held her in his arms and said, "hello baby girl, I'm your daddy and I love you so much", Penelope sighed happily as she watched her husband kiss their daughters chubby little cheek.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Penelope said, "how's Savannah and the baby"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "they're both fine, Savannah is going to jail and her sister is going to be taking the baby". Penelope said, "I'm so sorry for the baby but Savannah has to pay for what she did to you, to us", Derek nodded his head and said, "I couldn't have said it better goddess".

Penelope said, "their is something that we need to talk about", he said, "what's that"?, she said, "we need to come up with a name for her", Derek grinned and said, "ohhhh that we do gorgeous, that we do". Penelope said, "you got any suggestions hotstuff"?, he thought for a minute and said, "I do baby girl, I do".

She grinned and said, "what name is that angel fish"?, he leaned in and whispered a name into her ear, she said, "ohhhh I love that, it's perfect for her Derek, simply perfect". Derek said, "I knew you'd like it", Penelope said, "like it, hotstuff, I love it" as she watched her husband and daughter finally get to start the father/daughter bonding.

Their attention was then pulled to the door when they heard a light knock on the door, Penelope smiled and said, "come in boy wonder, come in", Reid grinned as he walked in carrying a huge teddy bear. He handed it to Penelope and said, "this is for my new niece", Penelope hugged it and said, "awwwww it's so soft and cuddly, thank you my little genius".

Derek said, "where is everybody else"?, Reid opened his mouth to tell him when Fran said, "we're right here baby boy" as she walked over and hugged him first and then hugged her daughter in law. Fran said, "how are you feeling honey"?, Penelope said, "tired but amazing Fran, tired but amazing", Fran looked down at her granddaughter and said, "awwwww she's beautiful baby boy".

Derek smiled proudly and said, "I agree momma, she looks just like her mommy", Penelope winked at him and said, "I can see both of us in her my love" and Derek nodded his head yes in agreement. Fran said, "have you two decided on a name for our little bundle"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "we have momma, we have".

Dave said, "well son don't keep us in suspense what's our little bambinas name"?, Penelope smiled and said, "everybody we want you to meet our newest family member Amelia Francine Morgan AKA Mia". Fran smiled at her daughter in law and son and said, "I'm honored honey, truly honored", Derek siad, "we wanted her to have a strong name so we're naming her after her two grandmas".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "my moms name was Barbara Amelia so we took the middle name of my mom and your first name and got Amelia Francine Morgan". Hotch smiled and said, "she's beautiful, just like her mommy", Penelope said, "awwww thanks bossman", he said, "you're very welcome Garcia, very welcome" as the family stood their watching as one at a time they got their time to bond with Mia.


	40. Chapter 40

Man Of Honor-Ch 40

Where Mia was early the doctor wanted her to stay for a few days for observation, Penelope stayed at the hospital by her daughters side, she didn't want to leave her alone in the hospital. Derek walked up behind his wife and gently wrapped his arms around her and said, "how you doin momma"?, Penelope said, "good my love, excited that we get to take our baby girl and go home today".

Derek said, " I can't wait to have both of my girls home where they belong", Penelope sighed and said, "I can't wait to see her laying safely in her own crib in her own nursery". Derek kissed her on the side of the neck and said, "and I can't wait to wrap my arms around you and hold you all night without having to worry about the nurses walking in".

Penelope sighed as she relaxed in his arms and said, "and I can't wait till I can show you how much I love you", the doctor walked into the room and grinned and said, "which you can do in about 6 weeks". Derek said, "six weeks, are you serious"?, the doctor said, "yep, her body has to have time to heal before you start practicing for baby number 2" and Derek grinned and nodded his head yes in agreement.

The doctor said, "the reason I'm in here other than to give Penelope and Mia the okay to go home is I got the results of the paternity tests", Derek said, "wow already, that was fast". The doctor said, "I put a rush on both of the results", Penelope said, "both"?, she nodded her head and said, "I did a blood test on Savannahs baby just to make sure".

Derek intertwined fingers with his beautiful bride and said, "and what were the results"?, the doctor said, "their is no doubt that you are the father of Mia, none what so ever". Penelope said, "and the other baby, Savannahs baby", the doctor said, "their was no doubt about who the father was to Angela either".

Penelope said, "is Derek the father"?, the doctor took a deep breath and said, "no Derek, you aren't the father, Anthony is", Penelope said, "you said her name was Angela"?, the doctor said, "yes". Derek said, "did Savannahs sister pick her up yet"?, the doctor said, "she did, she went back home to North Caroline earlier today".

Derek said, "I hate it that the sweet, innocent child has to grow up without her mommy but after what she did to me and Penelope she has to pay, they both do". Penelope said, "Angela didn't ask to be born to Savannah and Anthony and it's not fair that she has to punish for her mother and fathers sins, no child does".

The doctor said, "very true but the good thing is that neither Savannah or Anthony can hurt either of you again", both Derek and Penelope nodded their heads yes. Penelope couldn't help but smile as the doctor handed her their release papers and said, "remember no heavy lifting and no sex, at least not for now".

Derek sighed and said, "don't worry we'll be good until you tell us we can be bad", Penelope elbowed Derek in the stomach and said, "easy big boy" and then they all three laughed. Derek said, "thanks again doc for everything", she said, "you've very welcome, now go home and enjoy your family", Penelope nodded her head and said, "you don't have to tell us twice" as she sat down in the wheelchair while Derek grabbed the car seat that was holding Mia.

A few minutes later as they were pulling away from the hospital Penelope said, "we need to make a stop before we head home hotstuff", he looked at her and said, "where do you want to stop"?, she said, "I need to talk to Anthony". Derek said, "you what"?, she said, "I need to talk to him, I need to understand why he did what he did, I need closure angel fish, I need closure so that I can move on".

Derek nodded his head yes and said, "okay sweetness, okay" as he turned onto the road that led to the jail where Anthony and Savannah were being held


	41. Chapter 41

Man Of Honor-Ch 41

When they arrived at the jail Derek offered to go with Penelope but she asked him to stay in the car and watch the baby so she could go in and talk to Anthony. Derek understood that she needed closure so that she could move on with a life free of Anthony and all of the pain he'd caused them.

As she made her way up the hall behind the officer she felt her heart racing, could she really do this, could she face the man that had caused so much pain, she shook it off and knew she had to. When the door to the interrogation room opened and she stepped in Anthony was already at the table and ready to see his visitor, he didn't know who was there to see him until she walked in.

He grinned and said, "welllllll lookey who's here to see me, the one and only Penelope Garcia, oh excuse me it's Penelope Garcia Morgan". Penelope sat down across from him and said, "we need to talk", Anthony leaned forward and said, "about what"?, Penelope said, "think about it Anthony, think real hard". Anthony said, "ohhh somethings hard alright but", Penelope said, "shut up just shut up I'm tired of hearing your filthy mouth", he laughed and said, "for somebody that's a wildcat in bed you're really bashful Penelope".

Penelope said, "I'm here for one reason and one reason only", Anthony said, "and that is"?, Penelope said, "I want to know why you did this to us, to me". Anthony said, "I loved you Penelope, I would have done anything for you, done anything to keep you and I do mean anything". Penelope said, "obviously Anthony, you drugged me and had been drugging me for months, for months Anthony and why, why"?, Anthony said, "because I wanted a baby that would tie you something to me forever, something that would tear you away from your precious Derek".

Penelope sighed and said, "I was with you Anthony, I cared about you, I was going to marry you", Anthony said, "yes you cared about me but I loved you Penelope". She laughed and said, "oh yeah that's obvious, you loved me so much that you'd been cheating on me with Savannah for months, for months Anthony", he leaned forward and smiled and said, "guiltyyyyyyy".

Anthony said, "I loved you and wanted you allllll the time and trust me I had you any time I wanted and anywhere I wanted you, or have you forgotten"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no I haven't forgotten Anthony, I remember every minute of our time together" and Anthony smiled wickedly.

She said, "you were an amazing man once Anthony what happened to you"?, he said, "you cheated on me with Derek Morgan that's what happened to me, YOU CHEATED ON ME". Penelope said, "you cheated on me first Anthony, you cheated on me for months, for months and here you're trying to make me feel guilty, well guess what it isn't going to work".

Anthony grinned and said, "do you know what made everything so perfect"?, she said, "no what"?, he said, "I knew that it was Derek you pined for, that it was Derek you wanted". Penelope said, "you did"?, Anthony said, "I did but that made it so much sweeter as I slid in and out of you every night".

Penelope said, "SHUT UP", Anthony said, "every thrust, every kiss, every touch, I knew you wanted Derek to be doing them but he wasn't, it was me, me, me". Penelope said, "I said shut up", Anthony said, "I loved the way you felt with your legs wrapped around my waist, the way you moaned my name every night, every night Penelope".

She looked at him and said, "you're a piece of crap you know that"?, he said, "true but this piece of crap was able to keep you out of Dereks bed for a while wasn't he"?, she was getting madder and madder and then he said, "every time I exploded inside you I know you wished it was Derek because I wished it was Savannah I was having sex with".

Penelope stood up and slapped him hard across the face and said, "I hate you, I hate you with every fiber of my being Anthony", he grinned and said, "I know that's what makes it so sweet". Penelope walked toward the door but turned to say, "you know what's sweet Anthony"?, he said, "no, why don't you tell me Penelope", she grinned and said, "I get to go home and raise my child with my husband while you and Savannah spend the rest of your lives in prison and her sister raises your child, YOUR CHILD".

Anthony said, "you bi" and she said, "now that's sweet, have a nice life Anthony because we are" and she walked out into the hall and closed the door. As she made her way up the hall she heard him say, "I hate you Penelope Grace Garcia, I hate you", she laughed and said, "now that's sweet" and then walked out the exit at the end of the hall and headed outside to rejoin her husband and daughter.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	42. Chapter 42

Man Of Honor-Ch 42

When the Morgans pulled away from the jail Derek said, "are you alright"?, she looked at him and said, "huh, what"?, he said, "are you alright"?, she said, "yeah, yeah, I'm okay hotstuff,just thinking that's all". Derek said, "thinking, thinking about what sweetness"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "thinking about how things are going to be now that Anthony and Savannah are in jail where they belong".

Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with his bride and said, "what did he say to you"?, Penelope said, "what didn't he say to me would be more like it", he said, "let me guess he threw us having sex up in your face". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "yepppp, he's acting like the hurt party when he'd been cheating on me for months with Savannah", Derek squeezed her hand and said, "he's in jail where he belongs and we're here and we're going to raise our baby together while Savannahs sister is going to raise their daughter".

Penelope smiled and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he winked at her and said, "every day it's implied", he then brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it as they continued their way home. When they pulled up in front of the house Reid walked out and said, "I'll get the baby for ya" and then he opened the door and unhooked the car seat and got the baby out and headed toward the house while Derek helped get his wife out of the car and headed up the path toward the house.

When the family stepped through the door they smiled as they heard, "WELCOME HOMEEEEEEE", Penelope said, "ohhhh guys it's beautiful" as she looked at the banner that was specially fixed by Henry and Jack to welcome their new cousin home. Derek said, "and something smells amazing", Fran said, "we prepared a family meal to welcome Penelope and Mia home", Penelope said, "I'm with hotstuff, it smells amazing".

Dave smiled and said, "and how are you and the little bambina today"?, Penelope said, "we're both great papa bear, great and glad to be home", JJ and Emily hugged her and said, "and it's good to have you here, we've missed you Garcie". Penelope said, "and I've missed you guys to", Sarah said, "we have the swing set up right by the dining room door so that way we can keep a close eye on the little princess".

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "come on goddess let's eat", Penelope grinned and said, "you don't have to ask me twice handsome" as they headed through to the dining room hand in hand. As they sat down at the table Dave said, "I'd like to propose a toast", everybody raised their glasses and turned to look at him as he readied to speak.

Dave took a deep breath and said, "on this our first family dinner with our newest addition I'd like to say welcome home Mia, we love you and can't wait to spoil you rotten", everybody laughed in agreement. Dave said, "here's hoping that the amazing little family gathered around this table has a life filled with nothing but joy, peace and happiness from here on out".

Everybody said, "here here" and Dave said, "alright let's eat" and everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they started digging in to the delicious meal that Fran and the girls had prepared to welcome Penelope and Mia home. As they continued eating, laughing and talking Penelope knew that she was without a doubt the luckiest woman in the world because she had the best family in the world, a family that would stick together and be there for each other no matter what.

Derek smiled as her intertwined fingers with Penelope and whispered, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she smiled and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", she then glanced at her beautiful sleeping daughter. She sighed happily and then realized that with Savannah and Anthony spending the rest of their lives in jail they had nothing but a peaceful life ahead of them.

THE END


End file.
